Halloween World: No Way Home
by AkatsukiDaybreak
Summary: A contribution to spaceman's Halloween World series. In a hellish, chaotic Buffyverse several heroes and villains must set out to find a place to call home.
1. Gifts

**Halloween World: No Way Home**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All series used in this story belong to their respective owners. This is my contribution to spaceman's Halloween World series. It is his idea and I'm using it with his permission. READ HALLOWEEN WORLD BEFORE YOU READ THIS!

This story is also found on Twisting the Hellmouth

--

**Chapter One: Gifts**

When the Halloween Event occurred, icons of popular culture created things and places that never really existed and changed those that did. By pouring emotions into their favorite works, people built up energy that the chaos used to construct these places.

The immense popularity of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter caused Hogwarts castle to spontaneously manifest in the Scottish countryside. In the Harry Potter world it was a learning institution teaching young witches and wizards how to use their magic. In the new chaotic world created on Halloween of 1997 it has become a haven from horrors created by the same event. The enchantments that once kept muggles (non-magical people) away now act as a barrier against monsters. Additionally, the immense magical resources of the castle could potentially allow the refugees there to remain indefinitely.

The people of what was the state of Maine are not so fortunate. Certainly most of the monsters created from people wearing costumes have fled, but only because much more terrible things have come into being there. This was the result of the writings of one man: Stephen King. His horror stories have inspired deep fear and many sleepless nights in his readers. This very fear caused his home state to become a place of unholy abominations.

Derry, King's most famous fictional town, has seen the most drastic change. Under the influence of the cosmic horror known as It, Pennywise, Robert Gray, and several other names, the people have become little more than savages, killing each other in a brutal fashion for no apparent reason. It now walks the streets in the form of a giant spider, the closest to It's original form that the human mind can perceive, picking off random victims and feeding on their brutality toward one another. Even the most stupid, bestial monsters know better than to go near Derry.

In the once fictional town of Jerusalem's Lot vampires roam constantly in the eternal night. These vampires are all master level and extremely territorial. Any demon, alien, or vampire not of their kind caught in or near the town is killed with brutal efficiency and any human is captured for food and to increase their numbers.

Other King horrors roam all over the state, looking for food or just to cause some destruction. In the rural areas a man in a three piece black suit with orange eyes roams, searching for children to eat. The roads have become home to a red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury which runs down anything unlucky enough to cross its path. Forests all over the states are beginning to become overrun with a strange red fungus.

The film Titanic was supposed to have been released on July 2, 1997 but it was then pushed back to December 19. Because of the Event, the film would never be released. However, the anticipation for it caused the real ship to rise from the depths and become populated by the characters of the movie. It now wanders the seas aimlessly, protected by the light of the now magical Heart of the Ocean, a blue, heart shaped diamond necklace based on the Hope Diamond. The Hope Diamond is said to be cursed and to bring harm on its owner. The Heart of the Ocean has become its opposite, a blessed stone which protects with the power of love.

The modern country of Egypt has become a version of its ancient past heavily influenced by movies, books, and people's perceptions. The landscape is covered in pyramids, temples and other immense monuments. Tightly bandaged mummies shamble across the desert, attacking unwary travelers. Gods with the heads of animals demand tributes from new worshippers. King Tutankhamen, the most well known pharaoh in the modern era thanks to his relative unimportance in his own time, sits on the throne at Cairo due to the city's perceived importance, though it didn't even exist in his time. He rules over his people as a god-king with the power to inflict horrible curses thanks to the story of the curse on his tomb.

--

_Louisville, KY_

_December 25, 1997_

_6:00 a.m._

"Merry Christmas-un!"

Paige Matthews glares at the blond bishounen ninja who had woken her up. He has long hair tied back into a ponytail and his bangs hang over one of his eyes, which is actually a scope that allows him to view things far away. He's dressed in a long robe covered in black clouds.

In his world he was a criminal who created "art" by blowing things up with exploding clay kneaded with the two mouths on his hands. He was later forced to join the organization known as Akatsuki by Itachi Uchiha, another criminal ninja. Deidara was killed in a battle with Itachi's little brother Sasuke when he blew himself up using the large mouth on his torso. While the "real" Deidara was a remorseless criminal, this one is a quirky, fan fiction-esque Deidara made from a happy-go-lucky art teacher at Louisville Male High School, though he doesn't remember much about that man's life.

"I don't think there's much to be merry about, Deidara."

Paige Matthews is a red-headed witch from San Francisco, one of the legendary Charmed Ones, sister witches with the Power of Three which can be used to vanquished nearly any demon. Paige didn't know about her magical heritage because she was the product of an affair of the Charmed Ones' mother and her whitelighter, a guardian angel of sorts. Since such a thing is forbidden, they gave her up and she was adopted. Unfortunately, her adoptive parents died in a car accident when she was a teenager. She finally learned about her family when her half-sister Prue Halliwell was killed and their spellbook, The Book of Shadows, recruited her to reconstitute the Charmed Ones with her other sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Together they wiped out virtually all the powerful demons in the underworld, allowing them to leave semi-normal lives while the weaker demons tried to rebuild the underworld and its power structure. The last thing she remembers is she and her sisters writing their memoirs in the Book of Shadows.

In addition to spell casting, Paige has the power to "orb" or teleport by converting oneself into small balls of bluish light and to heal as a result of her whitelighter heritage. Her witch heritage allows her to orb other objects in order to move them or use them as projectiles, something whitelighters can't do. In this new chaotic, her magic is enhanced and she can now create wings made of orbs that allow her to fly. Unfortunately, without her sisters and the Book of Shadows she has lost her spellcasting.

Paige doesn't remember who she was before and she really doesn't care, she just wants to go to San Francisco and see if her sisters are there

"But it's Christmas-un! Santa brought us presents!"

"Uhh…I don't know about your world, but in mine Santa doesn't exist and I'm pretty sure he doesn't in this one either."

"Look-un!"

Paige sat up in her bed and looked at the other side of the room. There was a clay Christmas tree with tiny explosions that were probably supposed to be like flashing lights. Sometimes Paige wonders why she didn't flee the city with everyone else rather than stay with Deidara. However, sure enough underneath it were two packages in red and green wrapping paper.

Sighing, Paige got up from the bed and walked over to the packages. She knelt down to pick one up (nearly getting her hair singed in the process) and picked up the box labeled To: Paige From: Santa.

Opening it with Deidara over her shoulder, she nearly dropped it when she saw it was the Book of Shadows!

"How?!"

Opening the front cover, she found two photos: one of Piper and one of Phoebe. One the back of Piper's was written Hershey, PA and on the back of Phoebe's was St. Louis, MO.

While she had been concentrating on the Book, Deidara had been opening his present. Inside was a bag labeled "Lightning Resistant Exploding Clay" and two pictures. One was of Itachi with California written on the back and the other was of Deidara's Akatsuki partner, puppet user Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) with California also written on the back.

"They're in this world, too?"

"We have to go find them!" Paige finally exclaimed after staring at the pictures for a few seconds.

"But Paige, we don't have any way of getting to either of those places-un!" Deidara protested, "The last time you tried to orb far away you almost got sucked into the sky, we can't fly on my clay birds unless we want to get fried, and it's too dangerous to walk there."

"We can take the river! You create a boat out of clay! We can just follow the Ohio River to the Mississippi River and then to St. Louis!"

Paige doesn't even wonder why she knows so much about the regional geography.

"But there are monsters in there too-un! We're safest here now that they think all the people have abandoned the city for the countryside!"

"Now that I have the Book I can disguise us. C'mon after we get Phoebe we'll probably be strong enough to cast a protection spell so we can orb to get Piper and then we can go out to California to find Sasori. After that we can help you get revenge at this Itachi guy."

At the mention of Itachi's name, Deidara's temper flares.

"That settles it-un! We're going!"

_That was fast _thinks Paige.

They spend the next hour gathering all their supplies and making preparations.

Paige quickly scans the outside of the door. Most of the monsters have left the city in search of prey, but she needs to be sure. They walk quickly in the shadows, not daring to fly or orb because they aren't sure how far is safe before they are harmed by the red sky.

The place they had been staying was dorm at the University of Louisville. Most of the campus was ruined when the mascot, the Cardinal, became an immense phoenix-like bird. The contempt that UofL and UK (University of Kentucky) felt for each other resulted in the Cardinal battling with a huge bakeneko, a monster cat of Japanese folklore that can create fireballs, reanimate the dead, and devour people in order to steal their appearance, which was made from UK's mascot, the Wildcat. The two mascot monsters destroyed much of the area between Louisville and Lexington before finally killing each other.

Paige and Deidara manage to make it to the River without any event. They saw a few vampires and a large bull-like demon, but were able to avoid them.

"How long until you have that boat ready?" Paige asks.

"Not too long-un. You'll just have to be patient-un. I need to make sure it's waterproof and can float."

"Just hu…"

She's cut off by a something falling out of nowhere. She orbs a few feet out of the way just in time to avoid it tackling her. It's a huge, slobbering thing covered in coarse black hair with heavy muscle. It has one eye with a golden iris and the other appears to be missing. It howls and then charges at Paige.

It doesn't make it far before a blur comes between it and Paige. It's a thin man who appears to be in his twenties. He has light blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing a white suit. His hand appears to some kind of blade that is currently imbedded in the werewolf's chest. It cries out in pain and brings its paw, only for the man to move away in a flash. Suddenly something falls out of the sky and the werewolf's head is severed.

It's a small girl who appears to be eleven or twelve. She has pink hair pulled back into two large pig tails with bangs hanging over her forehead. Her eyes are an icy blue that seem almost dead. She's wearing gray gloves that reach almost to her armpits, matching gray boots that come up almost to her knees, and an odd sleeveless black dress that has a high collar and comes down a little over her knees. She has a brown belt around her stomach with a sheathed dagger. Around her neck is an intricate golden necklace with a red stone.

"Enemy terminated," she says in an emotionless tone.

The blonde man is now standing over Paige. He extends his hand to her and smiles. She takes it and he helps her up.

"Thanks for saving us," she says, "Um, I'm…"

"Paige Matthews," the girl cuts her off, "Charmed live action series. Species: Half-Whitelighter Witch. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: Very Low."

"Uh, yeah," Paige says, "How does she know all that."

"I honestly don't know. She's been doing it ever since I met her just after Halloween" the man replies, "Oh, how rude of me. I'm…"

"Solomon Goldsmith. Blood Plus anime. Species: chiropteran chevalier. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: Very Low."

"What's a chiropteran-un?"

"Chiropteran: a species of blood drinking vampire-like creatures. A species based around two Queens who are twin sisters. The Queens' blood allows them to turn humans into chevaliers, a kind of chiropteran who serves the Queen who turned them and mates with their Queen's sister. The blood of a Queen is fatal to her sister and her sister's chevaliers."

"So do you know who I am-un?"

"Deidara. Naruto anime and manga. Species: human ninja. Affiliation: Evil. Threat Level: Unknown, possibly moderate to high."

"Anyway!" interjects Paige, "where are you guys going?"

"Sunnydale, California," answers Solomon, "I got a picture of my Queen Diva and her sister, Saya, saying they were out there and Presea got a picture of her friend Sheena that said she was there too."

"I need to meet Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer, who also lives there. The girl who became me was a potential Vampire Slayer and my Cruxis Crystal activated me. It has made me much stronger than I should be. I am now drawn to her. I have little interest in Sheena."

Deidara gives her an odd look.

"So you actually can talk normally-un! But what's a Vampire Slayer-un? Or a Cruxis Crystal?"

"Vampire Slayer: One girl in this world who is given supernaturally enhanced strength, speed, healing, as well as prophetic dreams and the ability to sense vampires, thought the last must be honed. She is charged with defending the world from vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. When she dies a potential Vampire Slayer is 'called' and inherits the powers. Cruxis Crystal: an evolved form of Exsphere, a living crystal that enhances natural abilities. It causes loss of hunger, thirst, and need for sleep and dulling of emotions in exchange for increased strength, vision, and hearing unless a special crest is attached to it. Use of a Cruxis Crystal can cause humans, half-elves, and presumably elves to become angels."

"So you're going to become an angel-un?"

Seeing that this was leading nowhere fast, Paige pulls Solomon off to the side to talk to him.

"Why does he always say '-un'?" asks Solomon

Paige sighs.

"I'm not really sure, I don't think he really knows he does it. I've pretty much gotten used to it now."

"So where are you and Deidara going?"

"St. Louis to find my sister, then Hershey, Pennsylvania to find my other sister, and then out to California to look for two members of Deidara's evil organization."

Solomon, himself having once been part of a global conspiracy to wipe out humans and replace them with chiropterans, has no qualms about evil organizations.

"Perhaps we should travel together. It'll probably be safer that way and once you've found your sisters we can all go to California together. It may delay our trip by some time, but I think it might be better in the long run."

"I agree," Paige answers.

"Excellent!" Solomon says with a smile.

_He's kinda cute _thinks Paige _Henry would be so jealous if he knew I thought that._

Paige is struck with homesickness at the thought of her husband. She just hopes the Power of Three can get them out of this world. If not she can only hope Henry is here too.

"AUGH!"

Paige's melancholy is interrupted by Deidara screaming. Flopping on the ground near him. It's a large orange fish with white fins, a white tail, yellow fins on its back and stomach, and yellow whiskers.

"Magikarp. Pokemon franchise. Species: Fish Pokemon. Affiliation: None. Threat Level: None."

"Aww, it's cute-un!" says a calmed Deidara, "I'll name it Higoi!"

He picks up the flopping fish and begins hugging it. If live action characters could swear drop, Paige would be doing so at that very moment.

"Deidara, please finish the boat," Paige says as calmly as she can.

"Oh, okay, I'm on it-un."

--

Just south of the city a mess of shapeless metal lies uselessly on the ground. It appears to have been struck by lightning and fallen out of the sky. All around it are animal bones, some with a little flesh left on them. On top of the wreckage is a bloody red hat with a puffball on top of it. The wind picks up and the hat is blown away.

--

Author's Notes.

Higoi is Japanese for red or golden carp.

I made Deidara like that because I wanted a Five Man Band and Deidara ended up as the Chick. I used the persona I see most often in fan works by Akatsuki fangirls.

There are only four members because Presea is both the Big Guy and the Smart Guy, but she subverts the former several times.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to tvtropes(dot)org.

Okay, I'm taking a page out of spaceman's handbook and asking you for character/situation/fight ideas so I don't run out of ideas. I don't have quite the range he does nor can I write as many characters at once, but I'll try to work in as many as I can handle.

Series I feel I can use: Pokemon (the video games/expanded universe, not the anime or manga series), Digimon (Adventure-Frontier), Inuyasha, Naruto, xxxholic, Fullmetal Alchemist (anime and manga), Blood, Death Note, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Tales of Symphonia (video game), Avatar the Last Airbender, Harry Potter, David Eddings' Belgariad, Malloreon, Elenium, and Tamuli, Charmed, and Ghost Whisperer.

If you have an idea you really like, go ahead and suggest it even if it's not on the list because I might have left something out or I'll see what I can do.


	2. Wings

--

Chapter Two: Wings

--

If one were to travel north of New York City, a very strange building could be found. It's a large medieval European-style castle. Red banners hang from its walls, with some very risqué images printed on them. Over the entrance to the castle hangs a sign that reads "Brothel at the End of the World."

Inside of the castle sits a young woman who appears to be in her late teens or early twenty on a golden throne reading a book. She's about 5 feet 8 inches tall and weighs about 130 lbs with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The throne room is decorated with a profusion of flowers, beautiful marble statues, and a fountain depicting three women bathing. All around the room women of various sizes, shapes, races and species in various kinds of clothes sit around talking, playing games, or napping.

This woman is named Babylon, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Whores. Before Halloween her name had been Barbie Patterson. She was a homeless teenage girl selling her body to get by. She had been molested by her stepfather from the time she was ten years old. At fifteen she finally had enough and ran away to New York City because she had no where to go.

On Halloween she found a toy crown someone had thrown and she put it on, joking with a customer that she was the all powerful Queen of the Whores, inspired by the various fantasy novels she had read as an escape from her life.

When the Event struck she became infused with immense magical power and a sense of pride and self-respect she had never had before. She took the name Babylon, after the biblical Whore of Babylon mentioned in the Book of Revelation, as a sign of her new status. She used her magic to help her fellow prostitutes escape from the city. They traveled north until she reached a spot that felt "right" and used her power to build her castle. She dubbed it the "Brothel at the End of the World" because it really did seem like the world had ended.

She put powerful wards on the castle to keep the monsters away, but that allow her customers in. The Brothel has become a haven for those working there, and many women who were previously not prostitutes have been willing to take up the oldest profession in the world in exchange for good food and a safe place to live.

Since money has become useless in this post-apocalyptic world, Babylon only accepts objects of great power and objects of great beauty in exchange for her girls' services. Her collection of the former is enough to make any Evil Overlord green with envy.

Babylon looks up to see someone walking into the throne room. It's a handsome young man with long red hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white headband, a pink vest, white pants with a white belt, white boots with gold on the toes, black gloves with pink on the back that reach over his elbow, a golden pendant with a red jewel on his neck and a sword sheathed on his belt.

He seems to be practically drooling surrounded by so many beautiful women.

"Greetings" says Babylon.

"Why, hello there, hunny."

"How may I help you, Mr…?"

"The name's Zelos Wilder and I was just wondering how much it would be for a night with a couple of these lovely hunnies."

"Well, Mr. Wilder, how about that that lovely jewel?"

--

"We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another day"

"Deidara, I swear if you do not stop singing, I'm going to orb you straight into the sky," says an irritated Paige Matthews.

"But, I'm bored-un. I haven't got to blow anything up forever and we've passed so many monsters-un."

"Be glad," interrupts Solomon, "I don't know if all four of would be enough to take on some of the things we've seen."

Paige silently agrees. When Deidara had finished their boat, Paige had cast a modified version of the spell she and her sisters had used to disguise themselves when the world and the underworld thought they were dead. That spell had made them look like other people, but the modified spell made the raft and everyone on it look like drifting debris.

Deidara pouts and begins talking to Higoi (who is currently flopping around on the boat and probably would've died had he been a regular fish) in Japanese, perhaps not realizing Solomon and Presea can understand him.

"So Solomon, you're kind of like a vampire, right? And you had a queen?" asks Paige

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"One time I was turned into a vampire, but I turned back when the vampire queen was killed. I was just wondering how they compare because my queen was evil."

"I suppose some people might consider Diva evil, but I think she was just troubled. The man who found her looked her away in a tower and performed experiments on her while he treated her twin sister like a princess. He didn't even give the poor girl a name. It made her childlike with a complete disregard for human life, but I think if she had just been able to have a family like she wanted, then she would've left the humans alone."

Paige understands what it's like to need family and feels a pang of sympathy for her.

"I sense danger," says Presea.

Everyone tenses and looks around immediately. A strange dense fog begins to creep into the area. Suddenly they all begin to feel cold. A feeling begins creeping up their bodies, except for Presea, who remains unaffected. The feeling is a sense of sadness and hopelessness. As the fog grows denser, the feeling begins to consume Solomon, Deidara and Paige.

Out of the fog, an army of shapes float over the water. They all appear human in shape, but are nearly ten feet tall. They are covered in black cloaks, except for their hands.

Presea quickly grabs her axe, Solomon transforms his hand into a blade, Paige quickly begins searching the Book of Shadows for a spell, and Deidara has the mouths in his hands start preparing some clay.

"Dementors. Harry Potter novel series. Affiliation: Evil. Threat Level: Extreme."

As the creatures approach the boat, Paige, Solomon, and Deidara begin to find it hard to stand, even to breath. Soul crushing depression begins to cloud their minds. Deidara is the first to completely collapse.

He remembers his death at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, his art completely beaten. He remembers how he was forced to blow himself up with his ultimate technique in order to kill the brat, failing and being forever denied of vengeance on Itachi Uchiha. The memory plays itself over and over again until Deidara thinks he'll go insane.

Solomon is next to collapse. He remembers being forced to kill his chevalier brother Martin 1945 under orders from his older brother Amshel. He remembers helping his beloved Saya kill his brother Karl in 2006 again under orders from Amshel. He remembers finally dying in an alley after accidentally being stabbed by Saya's blood coated sword. He wishes he could die all over again.

Paige is the last to collapse. She remembers the car wreck that killed her parents, being helpless to save them from the flaming vehicle. She would've died with them if her powers hadn't suddenly saved her by orbing her out of the car. It's like all her thoughts are clouded in a black shadow.

Presea, having her emotions suppressed by her Cruxis Crystal, is not affected, but knows logically that her chances of success are virtually zero. She suspects that if she had the Diablos, a cursed axe that is one of a set of cursed weapons known as the Devil's Arms that grow stronger by killing monsters, her chances would be better as it has some kind of dark power. She also suspects if she could use Light magic like her half-elf companion Raine or angelic magic like Collette the Chosen One she could fight them. However, she has neither of those.

Yet still she doesn't feel fear. Mostly because her emotions are suppressed, but also because she knows the Dementors probably can't sense her since she doesn't feel happiness. Yet she feels something akin to disappointment at her inability to defeat them even with her Cruxis Crystal enhanced Slayer powers.

The Dementors slowly come to a stop and Presea turns to see why. Around Paige is an aura of white light. The aura coalesces around her back and forms a pair of angelic wings made of orbs. The wings stretch skyward and then surround the boat like a barrier. The Dementors back away a little, though do not retreat.

Inside of Paige's mind a battle is being waged. Her sad memories are being overcome by the hope she feels that she will be reunited with her sisters. As her hope grows stronger, she begins to feel warmth return to her body.

She stands up and her wings grow brighter and the Dementors move back a little farther from the light. A spell comes out of her mouth before she even knows it:

"Fiends who in darkness dwell

By my light your evil I dispel

And cast you all into Hell!"

A few of the Dementors explode into clouds that look like spores, but without the Power of Three Paige isn't strong enough kill many of them. The remaining Dementors emit an unholy sound that chills even Presea. Paige had done something nothing in their world could do: she killed one their kind.

All at once, they charge at the wing barrier. Their decayed hands try to reach the witch through the barrier, only to be burned and eventually pushed back. Paige repeats the spell, causing more to explode, whipping them into a greater frenzy. They try to push their entire bodies through her wings. Several of them almost make it, only to be blown up by Paige's spell.

Solomon and Deidara stand up, beginning to recover, but can only watch as Paige deals with the foul menaces.

"You can do it-un!"

"You're doing an excellent job, Paige," adds Solomon.

Paige smiles at them, but the truth is she is beginning to tire already. She's never been forced to use her magic like this and it's putting a big strain on her.

Her wings begin to dim and small trickle of blood comes out of her nose. Her knees buckles and she falls onto her hands and knees. She pants heavily and she continues reciting the spell.

Solomon and Deidara both run to her side to support her, both looking concerned.

"Are you okay(-un)?" the two blonds say at the same time.

She nods in response, "You guys just better pray to whatever gods you can think of that we get out of this alive."

"Okay-un!" Deidara yells, stretching his hands skyward, "Mighty Jashin-sama, I promise to offer you 1,000 infidels if you get us out of this!"

Solomon had never put much faith in religion, but he hopes against hope that there are gods watching over them in this world.

The cold chill begins to return as the Dementors slam themselves against the dimming barrier. Paige is looking very pale, she's breathing harder, and blood is still flowing from her nose. Finally, the barrier explodes outward and dissipates, temporarily pushing the Dementors back. Paige falls forward, caught by Solomon and Deidara.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and loses consciousness.

"You did fine-un."

Without the protective barrier, they are again exposed to the Dementor's power. Deidara doesn't care, he's running on pure anger and adrenaline, becoming serious for once.

"Protect her Solomon-un," he says, "I'm going to show these things my art-un."

"With my life," Solomon swears.

"You cannot succeed," says Presea.

"I have to. I can't allow myself to be killed before I prove the power of my art-un."

The Dementors seem to regain their sense and immediately charge again. They are met by hastily formed clay birds that explode upon coming in contact with them. The birds don't outright kill them, but the chakra infused in them can harm them and knock them backward. This is because chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. The spiritual energy is what allows it to hurt creatures like Dementors and burn the flesh of vampires just like crosses and holy water. It can't do what Paige's magic can, but it's better than nothing.

Realizing that he can hurt these beasts, Deidara smirks and concentrates chakra on his feet and runs out on the water. Deidara is used to fighting at a distance, but he really doesn't have much choice now. He runs quickly through crowd, releasing shapeless globs of clay from the mouths on his hands that explode when he's barely out of the way.

Two of the Dementors put down their hoods downs, apparently intent on sucking out his soul. The ninja looks in disgust at their hideous, eyeless faces that have a hole where the mouth should be. He grabs their faces, ignoring the chill that shots through his entire body, and releases clay into their mouths. Their heads explode and the decapitated bodies sink underwater.

He manages to launch few mostly formed birds at the surrounding creatures, but has to resort to mostly formless blobs as they get closer. He attempts to create some more birds now that he's pushed them back, but quickly realizes he's out of clay. He reaches for some more, only for a decayed hand to grab his arm. More hands grab him before he can react and he feels like his body is full of ice.

His anger begins to cool as he begins to fall into darkness. He doesn't even notice as the first Dementor leans forward, face exposed, to suck out his soul.

"Eliminate!"

The Dementor is enveloped in purple light and is vaporized. Deidara begins to feel better as several more shouts of "Eliminate!" ring out and the Dementors around him are consumed by purple light.

Deidara looks up to see a Japanese man in his twenties standing about 5 feet 9 inches tall with hair that comes to his shoulders and a large pair of dark purple, feathery wings. He's wearing a business suit and holding a black book. Every time he shouts eliminate, a beam of purple light shoots from the book.

Another figure joins him. This one is a blonde, 16-year old girl standing 5 feet 2 inches with blue eyes wearing an odd white top outlined in blue and blue pants and a necklace with a jewel similar to Presea's. She's flying on pink energy wings that are in sections, but almost resemble butterfly wings.

"Oh holy one," the girl says, "cast thy purifying light on these unclean souls. Judgment!"

Beams of light fall from the sky, striking the Dementors. On impact they form spheres of light that consume them on impact.

The pair beginning taking out the Dementors as Deidara watches, stunned. The Dementors begin to retreat after most of them had been killed.

The two newcomers fly over to the boat and land as Deidara returns. They retract their wings. The girl runs to hug Presea.

"Presea, it's so good to see you!" she says.

"You know her?" asks Solomon.

"Colette Brunel. Tales of Symphonia video game. Species: Human Angel. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: None."

"I am Teru Mikami," the man introduces himself.

"Teru Mikami. Death Note anime. Species: formerly human, possibly shinigami now. Affiliation: Ambiguous. Threat Level: Unknown."

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here," says Colette, "but now we can take you to our colony."

--

I realize I've been using a lot of Tales of Symphonia characters, so if you're not familiar with it, go to www(dot)aselia(dot)wikia(dot)com, it has a lot of info on all the characters and the game. Wikipedia is a good place for other series if you're not familiar with them.

I'm still accepting ideas if you have them.


	3. Healing

--

Chapter Three:Healing

--

A dense fog blankets the area. Out of the fog comes a female figure with a dog walking beside her. The woman is eighteen years old, has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, and is wearing a black blouse with a black skirt. Her companion is a small purple dog with black ears and a black spot on his back that appears to be very nervous.

The woman is Georgia "George" Lass. She was born in 1985 and died in 2003 when a toilet seat from the Mir space station fell on her. After her death she became a grim reaper assigned to reap the souls of those who died in accidents. She was a part of group of reapers led by a man who became like a father to her, Rube Sofer, who gives each reaper a post it note with the first initial, last name, and time of death of a reap.

The reapers are given physical, undead bodies and most touch their assigned reap in order for their soul to leave the body. This can be done before or after they die, but is less traumatic for the soul if done before. This can be quite difficult as the reaper's only power is immense healing ability, so they must find a way to get close to the person in order to reap them. Even afterwards, the reaper must convince the soul it is time for them to move on to the afterlife. The way to the afterlife is very different for different people, a child might see a carnival while a Catholic priest might see the Virgin Mary beckoning them. A reaper can only move on to the afterlife after they have reaped a certain, unknown number of people.

When George was alive, she was cynical and avoided most life experience and dropped out of college even though she was very intelligent. Only after she died did she really begin to learn about life, becoming more friendly and outgoing. At first she felt guilty about her job, but soon began to accept that death was just another part of life.

When she awoke in this world, she assumed that she had reached her quota and that she had certainly been screwed in her afterlife. She soon discovered that this was not the case and that she had gained new abilities. The first thing she discovered when running from a huge troll right out of the Lord of the Rings was the ability to transition between her physical, undead body and an incorporeal spiritual body that allows her to fly and walk through walls. Soon after that she discovered that she can kill anything, human, animal, or demon, living or undead, by touching it like she would a reap in either of her bodies. Her final new ability is to force a disembodied soul into the afterlife with her touch.

Her companion is a dog she found shortly after waking up in this world. The poor thing was terrified and she began caring for it, though she did find his coloration a bit odd. The dog's collar said his name is Courage, ironic since the dog is one of the most cowardly things George has ever seen.

She finally stops in front of a fairly nondescript building with a large wooden. She picks up Courage and hesitates. After a moment, she opens the door and steps inside. The room is filled with a variety of people. There are several people in strange black, Asian-looking clothes carrying swords, a pale Goth girl wearing a black top, jeans, and a silver ankh necklace, an attractive man wearing pirate clothes, and a horned skeleton with black wings wearing a black hooded robe holding a guitar, and several other figures that George can't quite see.

They all look at her as she enters. Courage immediately begins shaking in her arms.

"Um, hi," she says waving a hand.

"I don't suppose you know why we're here?" asks one of the Asian men.

"No, I just kinda got this feeling that I should be here," she replies, "though based on your appearances I think I might be right."

"You are all here because I called you here," says a voice.

Everyone in the rooms turns their heads to see a middle-aged man wearing a black outfit standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," he says, "allow me to introduce myself, I am the Angel of Death."

"From the looks of these people, so is just about everyone here," George quips, earning a few snickers.

"Yes, and that is exactly why I drew you here. Each of you is a personification of death in your own world. We all came here when a sorcerer cast a spell on Halloween that made people become their costumes that was only supposed to affect one town. However, it went out of control and changed this whole world forever. Death has become meaningless here as many of the people who die here become lost souls. The balance must be restored and we are the only ones who can set it right."

Most of those in attendance nod in agreement.

"I believe that we must all set out on our own and help the dead pass on until such a time that they can do so on their own."

George sighs. After everything she's been through she doesn't doubt a word he says, but she's really not looking forward to wandering aimlessly looking for dead people.

"At least it will give me a chance to look for Rube and the others. Who knows, maybe I'll find Mom, Dad, and Reggie, too" she says to Courage

--

Deidara casts a worried glance at Paige. She's been out cold since the Dementor attack. Solomon, who had been a doctor before Diva made him into a chevalier, had attempted to treat her, but he lacked supplies and any knowledge of mystical injuries. He put her on one of his clay bird as they walk from the river to Mikami and Colette's colony, with Higoi next to her. The fish Pokemon even seems concerned about her because he hasn't been flopping around like usual, just staring at her. Everyone's been so worried about her that they are just beginning to describe their colony.

"I was a criminal prosecutor in Japan," Mikami explains, "and I had a strong sense of right and wrong and my whole life and even as a child I fought against what I saw as evil. Then one day it seemed like God had come down to punish the wicked. Criminals all over the world were being killed by heart attacks. The person perpetrating these acts was known as Kira, from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word killer. I was one of Kira's staunchest supporters and worshipped him like a god. This continued for years with no one able to catch him. Then I received a mysterious package in the mail containing a notebook, the Death Note, the means by which Kira punished criminals."

He holds up the notebook he's been carrying.

"The rules of the Death Note are simple: the human whose name is written in the note shall die, the note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected, if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen, if the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack, after writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds). The Death Notes belong to shinigami who will give their eyes, which can see a person's name and remaining life span, to humans in exchange for half their remaining life spans. I followed Kira's instructions and made the deal for the shinigami eyes and began killing criminals for him."

"So what happened next?" asks Solomon.

"I discovered Kira's true identity, a man named Light Yagami. Together with a reporter named Kiyomi Takada we almost outmaneuvered Light's last enemy, a teenage detective named Near. However, I got careless and Near had both Light and I trapped with the Death Note as evidence to prove that he was Kira and that I had worked for him. It was only then that Light revealed himself for what he really was, not a god, just a sociopathic egomaniac with a god complex. I killed myself out of despair, providing a distraction for Light to escape, though I understand he was killed not long after by a shinigami named Ryuk."

"When I woke up here I thought I had been sent to Hell for my actions. I discovered that I myself had gained some shinigami characteristics, including the eyes, my wings, and the ability to extend my life span by killing people with the Death Note. I was lost in despair until I found a true deity, Aura," he says the last word with a voice filled with awe and reverence.

"Aura?" asks Solomon.

"She's our goddess, the one who protects our colony and provides us with all of our needs. She's asleep right now, but even so she has great power. We believe that when she wakes up, she will cleanse this world and turn it into a paradise," Mikami explains, "When I first saw her, I knew that she would be my salvation. I touched her and I was transformed from a shinigami into an instrument of her divine will to fit evil and protect the innocent."

"How much farther is it-un?" Deidara interrupts, still concerned about his friend.

Colette, who has been walking with Presea, picks up on this and smiles, "Don't worry, it's not much farther and we've got great medics in Aura colony. Even if they can't help, we can pray to Lady Aura for divine intervention."

"So what about you, Colette? I've managed to get some information about your journey from Presea, but tell me about your experience in this world," asks Solomon.

"Well, the last thing I remember before waking up here was Lloyd setting off with Sheena to collect all the Exspheres in the world. I have to admit I was a little jealous that he asked her to go instead of me."

Presea cocks her head to the side, "Colette, you must be mistaken. Lloyd did not go with Sheena to collect the Exshperes, he went with Zelos."

"No, it was definitely Sheena. I wouldn't have been jealous of Zelos, they were really good friends."

"Lloyd and Zelos weren't friends, they were lo…" Presea is cut off by Mikami.

"Perhaps I can explain the discrepancy. You two must be from different versions of the same world in which some of the details are different. I've learned that in the manga version of my world, I didn't kill myself, I died in prison."

"That explains it," Colette says cheerfully, "Anyway, as I was saying; I thought maybe the world had been consumed by Niflheim, the underworld. But when I first saw Lady Aura, I knew that was impossible because I just knew she was the Goddess I had worshipped all my life. Even when I found out Martel wasn't a real goddess, I still believed that a goddess lived in our hearts and now I know that she is Lady Aura."

"We're here," announces Mikami.

The group looks around, seeing nothing but a vast expanse of nothing and a few hills.

"Where is it-un?" Deidara demands irritably.

"Just watch," says Colette.

Mikami expands his wings and extends his hands.

"Divine Aura, we seek entrance to your haven!" he says.

A huge light expands out of the ground, forming a huge dome. Mikami steps into it and disappears, causing ripples to appear on its surface. Cautiously, everyone follows him through the barrier. They are shocked at what they see.

It's a huge field with lush green grass and wild flowers. Overhead is a beautiful blue sky and clouds floating lazily. In the center of the field is a quaint European-looking village with a huge building that looks like a church, but with no crosses or other Christian symbols .

Not far from them, a girl is picking flowers. She has dark skin, dark eyes, and brown hair with pink bangs. She's wearing a yellow dress with sandals.

She waves at them and comes running over.

"Colette, Mikami, I'm glad you two are okay," she says, "who are these people?"

"Allow me to introduce them," answers Mikami, "The man with the ponytail is Deidara, the man in the white suit is Solomon Goldsmith, the girl with pink hair is Presea Combatir, and their injured friend is Paige Matthews. Everyone this is Roza Kalderash."

"It's nice to meet you," she says smiling.

"Rosé. Fullmetal Alchemist anime. Species: Human. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: None."

This seems to make Roza angry. She throws her flowers on the ground.

"I am not her!! I may have her body and her memories, but I am still myself! Unlike all of you I was strong enough not to be consumed!"

This outburst doesn't seem to faze Presea, but everyone else looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Has everyone forgotten about Paige-un?!" Deidara shouts, "She needs medical help!"

"Right," says Mikami, "let's go."

They all hurry down to the village and Mikami quickly leads them through the streets to a large, white building with a sign hanging on it that reads "Hospital."

They are greeted by a woman in her late twenties standing 5'6" weighing 108lbs with black hair and dark eyes wearing a black kimono trimmed in white with fishnet underneath. She's a medic-nin of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) or Konoha for short from the same world as Deidara. She quickly jumps to her feet and runs over to check on her newest patient.

"What happened to her?" she asks.

"We were attacked by Dementors and she exhausted herself using magic to fight them off. She lost consciousness and hasn't woken up since," answers Solomon.

"Ton-Ton," she turns to a small pig wearing a red vest and collar that looks like it's made of pearls that has been standing near her, "Go get Kyal, she's more knowledgeable about magic than I am."

"Oink!" responds the pig and it runs off.

"I'm Shizune, by the way," she says, "Let's move her to a bed."

After carefully moving her from the bird to a bed, Shizune begins her examination.

"She doesn't appear to have any physical injuries, but she is showing symptoms similar to severe chakra exhaustion. I'll wait to get Kyal's opinion before I try any kind of treatment."

Solomon, Deidara, Mikami, and Colette all look at her nervously, while Presea seems fairly disinterested. Ton-Ton runs into the room with an "oink" and is followed shortly by a tall, attractive teenage girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing flowing white robes. She has the pointy ears typical of a fantasy elf. She approaches the bed and places her hand on Paige's forehead.

"She's severely drained, like she used a lot of magic at once. But there appears to be more it than that. She should've recovered by now," says Kyal, "Could you all please leave the room, I need to concentrate."

Reluctantly they all leave the room one by one and Kyal shut the door behind them.

"Don't worry, she won't take long," says Shizune, "In the meantime, are any of you hungry? It must've been a long journey."

Solomon and Presea politely decline, neither of them requiring food and Mikami and Colette tell her that they have to go, but would be back later to see how Paige is doing. Deidara on the other hand:

"I'm starving-un!"

"Come on, I'll see what we have to eat."

She, Ton-Ton and Deidara (carrying Higoi) walk down the hallway to a room with tables and chairs.

"You know, it's ironic," she says, "Back in our own world, we'd probably try to kill each other the moment we met, me being from Konoha and you being a member of the Akatsuki, but here I'm relieved to see another shinobi, even a missing-nin like you."

"I know-un. It's odd how things can end up-un. I just wish I could find Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki-un."

"I feel the same way about Tsunade-sama."

"Wait, you mean one of the Legendary Three-un? The Godaime Hokage-un?"

"Yes."

"You were well connected-un."

Shizune smiles as he sits down, "How about some ramen?"

"Sounds good-un!"

Meanwhile, back in front of Paige's room, Solomon looks up as Roza enters, carrying some flowers.

"I brought these for your friend," she says, "And I wanted to apologize for overreacting earlier."

Presea shrugs noncommittally and Solomon thanks her for the flowers.

"So why exactly is it that you remain so dominant? Paige and I don't remember anything about the people that became us and Presea and Deidara remember some stuff, but you're the same person you were before," inquires Solomon, curious.

"We've determined that it requires a strong will and experience with the supernatural for one's personality to survive intact and be the dominant personality," she laughs, "Everyone always said I was stubborn."

"What about the supernatural part?"

"My grandmother was a member of a tribe of gypsies from Romania. She and my grandfather immigrated here just prior to the Holocaust because she saw 'great tragedy on the horizon.' She used to do some fortune telling and cast simple spells for people. She let me help her and even taught me some of the old ways. She would tell me stories like about the vampire Angelus who killed the favorite daughter of their clan, so they cursed him with a soul. My sister and my parents thought all that was stupid, but I always believed."

"So why did you become so angry when Presea called you Rosé?"

"At Halloween, my parents went to a Halloween party. My dad became a vampire and killed several people before someone who had dressed as Rayne from the BloodRayne video game killed him. My mom became an ordinary tortoiseshell colored cat the lives with me now. I know it's her because part of my mom's costume was a collar with her name on it."

She pauses and casts a sad look down, but then pulls herself together.

"My sister and I stayed home watching horror movies. I had dyed my bangs pink a days before Halloween, so that coupled with my looks made me…become…Rosé. My sister, because she was close to me, became a telepathic version of Rosé from 1920s Germany named Noa. Unlike me, she was completely erased. In one fell swoop I had basically lost all of my family and I had to deal with Rosé's trauma of being raped multiple times by soldiers and getting impregnated by them."

It seems like she really might cry this, so Solomon moves to comfort her, but she shoos him away.

"That's horrible!" says Solomon "I can't imagine how you dealt with that."

"I was sorta out of it for a while, I don't really remember much about what happened after I found Mom. I lost it when I realized what happened. Noa and I traveled with a small group until we got here. Like I said, I don't remember much about it. But I do remember when they brought me to Lady Aura. When I saw her, most of my problems just melted away. I was still having trouble dealing, but I've had a lot of help. I haven't spoken to Noa since we got here, but I just can't handle it, knowing she looks so much like my sister, but isn't really her."

"That's so sad," comments Solomon, "I was forced to kill two of brothers by my oldest brother, so I understand the pain of losing family."

Presea listens to this, but known of it seems to faze her, like she's just gathering information.

The door to Paige's room opens and Kyal steps out, a smile on her face. Deidara comes running down the hallway, spilling his cup of ramen in the process and leaving Higoi behind in the fish bowl Shizune had found for him while Solomon and Rosé were talking.

"She's going to be fine," Kyal confirms, "She'll be out for a little longer, so in the meantime you should go look around the colony."

A sigh of relief is let out by everyone.

--

A/N

Sorry about all the talking. I just starting writing and it came out like this. I had intended to have them meet Aura this chapter, but the chapter was running longer than the others and if I made it too long I'd only end up disappointing myself later on if I tried to make the others this long.

I'm still accepting ideas and if you've already suggested some, don't worry, I'm working to fit them in somewhere.


	4. Aura

--

Chapter Four: Aura

--

Two lone figures stand in a desolate landscape. Corpses of demons and humans lay scattered all around them.

The first is a fifteen year old girl standing around five feet tall. She has long dark purplish hair and white eyes. She's wearing a black bikini top and black cut off shorts, both with red clouds on them and neither leaving much to the imagination, with black sandals and a slashed headband with a leaf on it tied to her arm. In her hand is a bloody katana and there's a fair amount of blood on her body.

The other is a fourteen year old girl with red eyes and blue hair. She is wearing a blue tube top and a blue miniskirt with blue sandals. Her weapon of choice is a high tech laser weapon, so she doesn't have as much blood on her.

Both have identical expressions of sadistic bliss on their faces.

The first girl is Hinata Hyuuga, a missing-nin from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves).

The Hinata most are familiar with is a shy chunin (journeyman ninja) from the Hyuuga clan, possessing a bloodline limit technique known as the Byakugan which allows the user to see through objects and around in 360 degrees. Her timid nature made her a poor ninja and it wasn't until Naruto Uzumaki taught her never to give up that she started to gain confidence and become a good ninja.

This Hinata is very different. She was the pride of Hyuuga clan, a sadistic genius that takes pleasure in battle and loves nothing more than slicing her enemies to pieces. During the chunin selection exams she killed her cousin Neji in a preliminary battle using the curse seal placed on his forehead because he was a member of the Hyuuga branch family and was chosen as a chunin after defeating both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. After leading a failed mission to prevent Sasuke from abandoning Konoha, she pushed herself to her absolute limits to make sure she never failed like that again and was quickly promoted to Jounin (Elite Ninja).

However, she soon became tired of the restrictions placed on her by Konoha and decided to abandon the village. She kidnapped Naruto as an offering to the Akatsuki, who wanted the bijuu (tailed beast) contained within him, Kyuubi no Kitsune (the Nine Tailed Fox). Because of this she was allowed to take the place of Deidara after his death at the hands of Sasuke. The last thing she remembers is being killed by Naruto's teammate Sakura Haruno as revenge for his death.

The other girl is Rei Ayanami, a pilot of giant, organic mecha known as an Evangelion, specifically Evangelion Unit 00, used to fight beings known as Angels. Rei was one of several clones of a woman known as Yui Ikari combined with the second Angel, Lilith.

The "normal" Rei was a quiet, emotionless girl. She shunned human contact because she felt it was unnecessary. She followed orders completely and lived only to do so.

Like Hinata, this Rei is very different. She's also sadistic and battle hungry, killing without hesitation or remorse. As an Eva pilot she sought to kill all of the Angels single-handedly, even outright attacking fellow Eva pilots Shinji Ikari (Yui's son) and Asuka Langley Soryu if they got in her way. Her last memory is fusing with the fetus-like First Angel Adam and the Second Angel Lilith and becoming a god. She melted down all human life on Earth into a liquid known as LCL and then abandoned the Earth to look for more advanced forms of life to fight.

"I'm bored now, Rei," whines Hinata, losing her slasher smile.

"They weren't much of a challenge, were they?" comments Rei.

A very different kind of smile comes to Hinata's face as she walks toward her companion.

"Well, we could find something else fun to do, like…," Hinata begins, but she stops when an intense green light appears before them.

When the light fades and where it was is now the figure of a woman. She's wearing a white robe that opens just enough to reveal a hole in her chest. Around her head is a circlet made of bone and there's a sword sheathed at her waist. Her skin and hair are oddly pale and her eyes are black with white irises.

"This isn't Hueco Mundo," the stranger says.

Hinata and Rei exchange confused looks, but then smile.

"Aww, looks like someone's lost their way," says Hinata mockingly, "We'll have to help her, Rei."

"I agree, Hinata," responds Rei, "We can send her right out of this world."

Rei fires a blast at the stranger, but it just passes right through her. The stranger smirks.

"So you little girls think you can kill me, huh? Well, let me show you how it's done."

She draws her sword.

"Mátelos, Mictecacihuatl!"

--

"I know," says Roza, "I can take you all to see Aura! It's a weekday, so there shouldn't be a crowd at the church."

"Sure, recruit these perfectly sane people to your crazy little girl cult."

Everyone turns to see a man leaning on the front desk, looking at a chart. He's a fairly muscular man in his late forties with curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing light blue pants, a shirt that's a tad too tight, and a lab coat.

"Doctor Perry Cox. Scrubs live action series. Species: Human. Affiliation: None. Threat Level: None," says Presea.

"If you say so, Pinky," Dr. Cox responds, "Listen and listen good, I would advise you not to go anywhere near that church unless you want to end up like these religious nuts or those dried up SEELE guys."

"Don't mind him," says Kyal, "he's just a cynic with no faith."

"I may have seen all manner of spooky witchcraft and fairy tale creatures in this world, which I am still not quite convinced isn't some kind of bad dream or hallucination, but I still refuse to believe there is a God, let alone some floating albino girl."

"Dr. Cox, I think it would be better if you just got back to your patients," Kyal coldly tells him.

"All right, I'm going. Ya know, it's pretty bad that I'd rather be talking to Barbie, Newbie, or, hell, even Gandhi than you people."

As he leaves, Solomon turns to Roza.

"What's SEELE? Everyone tensed up a little bit when he mentioned them."

"Here in Aura Colony there are two factions, not counting the nonbelievers like Dr. Cox," she says, "There are those like us who believe that Aura will awaken in her time. However, there are others who believe we should wake her up ourselves. SEELE is a group of men leading the other faction. In their world they were a shadowy organization that basically ran the whole world. They brought about the end of their world by turning all the people into a liquid called LCL in an event known as the Third Impact in an attempt to combine them into the perfect being. Their plan succeeded initially, but was in the end a failure because the people could return to the way they were if they really wanted to do so. Their series, Neon Genesis Evangelion and the accompanying End of Evangelion movie, is one of the few complete series we have in our Archives, but only in Japanese."

"So why would they want to wake up Aura?"

"They think this world is a product of the Third Impact. They believe waking Aura up will bring about the Fourth Impact and fulfill their plans."

Solomon smiles, "Well I think we should go meet Aura."

Roza smiles back, "You're going to love her."

"I need to get Higoi-un!!"

They say their goodbyes to Shizune and Kyal and follow Roza down the street to the church. They pass by several different stores selling everything from food to magic supplies. Roza is cheerfully chatting to Presea, who answers in head motions and short phrases, while Solomon hangs back a little to speak with Deidara, whose been receiving some odd locks for carrying around Higoi in his fishbowl.

"I think we need to get out here as soon as Paige is awake and well enough to move," the blonde chevalier whispers.

"Why-un? This seems like a nice place-un."

"This place is a religious war just waiting to happen. As I understand, you don't have much in the way of different religions in your world, but I know what religious conflicts can do. People will do horrible things to those who believe differently than them and it's sad to say that simply killing them is sometimes one of the more merciful things."

Deidara looks around at all the people and looks unsure.

"These people just don't seem like they would do that-un."

"Maybe not, but this SEELE group seems like it would be the type to cause something like that."

"We're here," Roza says.

They look at the building, which looks a bit out of place in European-style village because it looks likes a Protestant church from any small town in America. They don't know it, but it's because this is place where Aura was changed.

They step through the door and enter a small vestibule. Inside is standing a very muscular man with a curly blond mullet. He has a square face and piercing blue eyes. His face is stoic as he leans against the wall. He's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Roza," he says, nodding.

"Hello, Brock," Roza responds, "Everyone this is…"

"Brock Samson. The Venture Bros. animated series. Species: Human. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: Very High," comments Presea.

Brock raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"Yeah, anyway," continues Roza, "he's Aura's bodyguard, though I doubt anyone could really hurt her. He's neutral between us and SEELE and probably one of the toughest people in the colony. In his own world, he survived several experiences that would've killed most people, including being pulled into the vacuum of space without protective gear for several seconds."

"It's nice to meet you-un! I'm Deidara-un!"

"I'm Solomon Goldsmith."

"Presea Combatir."

He grunts in reply and nods. Roza goes to open the double doors, but Brock stops her.

"I should warn you, Noa's in there," he says.

Roza immediately flings open the doors and runs into the next room. Solomon, Deidara, and Presea follow her, but she's far ahead of them. The room seems larger than it should be based on the size of the church. The walkway has a long, white carpet on it and the rest of the room is filled with pews, but not much in the way of decoration.

At the center of the room is a dais with a bed on it. Floating a few inches above the bed is a small girl with long white hair, wearing a white dress. Her body seems to give off its own light that illuminates the whole room.

Standing over her is a woman that looks almost identical to Roza, except without the pink bangs. She's wearing a light pink dress with ruffles on the sleeves. She has hands on the young girl's temples and her eyes are closed as if she's concentrating intensely. Roza rushes forward and punches her in the face. The punch sends her flying into a pew.

"Noa, how dare you put your filthy hands on Aura!" Roza screams.

"I was just communing with my goddess, sister," Noa responds.

Roza delivers a kick to Noa's face.

"Liar! You were trying to wake her up for those SEELE bastards! How dare you try to use your powers on Aura!" she shouts, punching Noa again, "And don't call me 'sister!' You killed my sister!"

She's about to punch her again when Solomon grabs her arm. She looks up at him.

"I don't think Aura would approve of such violence," he says, "Just let her go."

"You're right," Roza replies sheepishly.

She gets up, allowing Noa to stand up.

"Get out of here. Go back to SEELE with your tail between your legs and tell them that their bitch failed," she says, "And don't let me ever see you again."

Noa leaves and the group turns their attention to Aura. With the rage in the air gone, a feeling of contentment falls on them. It's a drowsy, contented feeling, as if they could stay there forever and be perfectly happy.

Solomon is the first to approach her. He places his hand on her forehead. The world fades into white. In an instant, he back in Vietnam, dancing with Saya. He holds her close as they move along with the movement.

"I love you Solomon," she whispers.

Back in the real world Deidara sets Higoi down on a pew behind him and approaches Aura and pats the top of her head. The world fades and he's back in his home, Iwagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rocks). He's wearing the brown and white robes of the Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow), Iwa's leader. Beside him is the hunched, robed figure of Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand), his Akatsuki partner. There are Iwa ANBU (Black-Ops) all around them kneeling. In front of them are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha with explosives strapped to them. Deidara can only smile and laugh manically.

Presea doesn't know why she's drawn to Aura, but she can't help but move toward her. She puts her hand in Aura's. The only thing she feels is warmth, like she's floating in a sea of light. It's a wonderful sensation, to just let go. Her emotionless state is lost as she is consumed by pure, comforting bliss. It's like all the pain and loss she's experienced never happened as she sinks deeper into the light.

"I'm sorry," all three hear a small voice, "You must go now. I've learned from you and I'm giving each of you a gift. Please come back to me once I'm complete."

Solomon and Deidara both snap out of it, but Presea is held back for a moment.

"Presea," the voice says, "I can prevent the Cruxis Crystal from killing you as it inevitably would as it is now, but I cannot place a Key Crest on it without causing you great emotional pain. I feel sorry for this, but you must be patient and you will eventually be free from the Crystal's influence."

The warmth begins to fade as she returns to the real world. She blinks as the numb, emotionless state returns. She looks down and her Cruxis Crystal has lightened from red to pale pink.

Solomon notices this and them feels something on his wrist. He lifts up his arm and sees that he now has a bracelet that looks to be made of some kind of crystal. Half of the bracelet is blue and the other half is red, with shades of purples at the places the two colors meet.

"What's that-un?" asks Deidara.

"I don't know how I know this, but it's called a Twilight Bracelet, only it's modified for my powers," Solomon answers, but then notices marks on the backs of Deidara's hands, "What are those?"

Deidara looks at his hands and notices kanji on them.

"Nebatsuchi-un?" he reads, "It means clay, but I'm not sure what they're for-un."

He looks around the room, and then notices something.

"Higoi's gone-un!!"

He begins desperately searching the room shouting "Where is he-un?" over and over.

"He's probably in that Pokéball in the spot you left him," Roza tells him.

Deidara walks over to the pew and picks up the ball. Most Pokéballs are red and white, but this variation is light blue and white with dividing line and button being lavender.

"What is this thing and how did Higoi fit in it-un?" he asks aloud, examining the small ball.

"Like I said before it's a Pokéball, a device used for storing Pokémon like Higoi," Roza explains, "it works by converting the Pokémon into energy. If you press the button, it shrinks more, and you can press it again to make it grow back to regular size. You throw it to make Higoi come back out. Aura must've made it for you. It never ceases to amaze me what she can do even when she's asleep."

"Huh, I thought Higoi was some kind of summon animal-un."

"I stated that it was Pokémon when we first find it," Presea reminds him.

Roza and Solomon sweat drop at the comment from the normally silent girl.

"I think maybe we should go to the Archives now," interjects Roza, "you might find out something about your worlds you never knew."

"Sounds good to me-un!" Deidara yells energetically.

"Yes, I'd like to find out what happened to Saya and Diva after I died," says Solomon.

Roza nods to them and then turns back to Aura. She bows deeply to the floating girl, and Solomon and Deidara mimic her actions, not wanting to be rude.

"It was an honor to be in your presence," she intones, "I shall praise you forevermore and await the day of your awakening.

She walks solemnly out of the room, followed by Solomon, Deidara, and Presea. They say farewell to Brock as they pass through the vestibule. She freezes in her tracks upon stepping outside. Solomon and Deidara both look around her and a see a group coming forward.

At the lead is Noa, who has an air of smugness about her. Beside her is a red headed woman wearing a tight green catsuit with yellow gloves that come far up her arms, yellow boots that come up to mid thigh, and a yellow belt.

"Jean Grey. X-men franchise. Species: Human mutant. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: Very High."

With them is a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a black blouse. She looks even more arrogant than Noa.

"Christy Jenkins. Charmed live action series. Species: Evil Witch, Firestarter. Affiliation: Evil. Threat Level: High."

"Charmed-un? Like Paige-un?"

"Considering she's evil, they were probably adversaries," says Solomon, "We should keep an eye on her."

The fourth member of their group has a human-like shape, but is definitely not human. It has a triangular head with two horn or ear-like projects and a large mustache. It's skin is yellow, but its knees, torso, shoulders, and wrists are brown. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot with claws. It is holding a spoon in each hand.

"Alakazam. Pokémon franchise. Species: Psi Pokémon. Affiliation: None. Threat Level: High."

"Damn it!" Roza shouts, "SEELE is making their move. They've sent all four of their telepaths, and the other three are a lot stronger than Noa. I didn't expect them to do this so early. Looks like I pissed them off good for them to act so hastily."

"What are you going to do?" inquires Solomon.

"Hold them off until help arrives. Brock will intervene if they enter the church, but I don't know how much he can do, they'll go for his mind, not his body," Roza responds.

Solomon sighs. He hadn't wanted to get involved in this internal conflict, even after his experience with Aura, but now he has no choice. He doesn't make any overtly threatening moves like changing his hand into a blade, but he readies himself.

Roza stands up straighter as the four telepaths approach.

"Get out of the way," orders Noa.

"No, SEELE will not have its way. You won't harm Aura!" Roza retorts.

"You have no right to stop us. Or maybe you just want to be paid back for earlier."

"You're awfully brave now that you have your friends with you. You were too afraid to even fight back before."

Noa pulls back her hand to slap her, but Solomon moves between them.

"I would advise against more violence," he says, "It might escalate into something further."

She lowers her hand and begins to say something, but Christy cuts her off.

"You guys came here with Paige, right? I think once we finish here I'll go settle some unfinished business with her," she says acidly.

"Go near her and I'll show you the power of my art," says Deidara, crossing his arms and exposing his palms, sticking the tongues out of the mouths, "and trust me, there won't be much left of you after that demonstration-un."

Solomon and Roza are taken aback by this uncharacteristic display by Deidara.

"Bring it on, bishie-boy," she challenges him, "I'm the key to the ultimate power, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I think maybe we all just need to calm down," says Solomon.

Everyone seems to ignore him as the air grows tenser. Several people are watching from a safe distance, while others are trying to get as far away as possible. An even smaller group seems ready for a fight and is making preparations to join in. The tension peaks as the two groups stare each other down.

The two groups jump back as something flies down from the sky at them. A figure lands gracefully and hovers on purple wings for a few seconds. They instantly recognize Mikami.

"Enough of this foolishness!" he shouts, "If SEELE wants to make their move, let them commit fully! Just know this, we Angels of Aura will retaliate against any threat, large or small, to her and our judgment will be swift and thorough!"

The telepaths seem fearful of Mikami and his Death Note, but don't immediately retreat.

"We have just as much to see Aura as anyone else!" Noa reiterates.

"Really? Because I don't recall the witch or the Pokémon ever taking interest in her and Miss Grey has only been here once to my knowledge," Mikami quips, "Your intentions are transparent. Leave unless you want trouble."

"We don't take orders from you," says Christy, "Now Get. Out. Of. Our. Way."

She extends her hands and forms a massive fireball between them. She launches the fireball at Mikami, but he simply blocks it with his wings. He quickly scribbles something in his Death Note.

"I only have to write your last name, witch," he says, "I have no qualms about killing someone truly evil like you. Now leave."

"Fine we're going," says Noa, "Come on."

They all turn and leave, Christy looking quite pale. Mikami turns his attention back to the others.

"You were very brave, Roza," he says, "and I must thank the rest of you for supporting her. I'm going to start posting some of the Angels at the church. Those old men are growing far too bold. Oh I almost forgot, Colette and I went to visit Paige and she's awake now."

"We've gotta go see her-un!" Deidara yells.

He quickly runs off toward the hospital, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Wait Deidara!" Solomon calls after him, but he was already gone, "We better follow him Presea."

The girl nods in response.

"Thanks for introducing us to Aura, Roza," Solomon says, "Goodbye to both of you."

He disappears in a flash, leaving a colored blur in his wake. Presea follows, moving almost as quickly and making a huge leap over the crowd. Roza blinks at the impressive speed of the pair and sweatdrops.

"Wow, they're fast," she says.

They manage to catch up with Deidara at the hospital. He's out of breath, but is still rushing. He nearly trips over Ton-Ton and causes Dr. Cox to spill his coffee, earning him a scowl and a growl, but Deidara notices none of this. Solomon remains behind to apologize for him.

He rushes into Paige's room and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" he says.

"It's nice to see you, Deidara," she says, "You two, too."

Deidara looks to see Solomon and Presea. Solomon closes the door behind him. His face is very serious.

"Paige, how long do you think it will be before you can leave?" he asks.

"Well I feel fine, but Kyal and Shizune think I should rest for a day or two before trying to really move around," she answers.

"Things are coming to a head between the two factions and we need to be out of here before the fighting really starts," he explains.

"But we should stay and help Roza and the others-un!" Deidara objects.

"No, this is none of our concern and one of us could be seriously hurt if we get caught in the crossfire. Our only option is to leave as soon as possible. Besides getting involved in this conflict will delay us from our true goal: finding those people we're searching for."

"Can we really just leave people to get killed and not do anything about it?" Paige asks.

"If a conflict starts, people are going to die regardless of whether or not we're here. Our presence only complicates things. Think of it this way, both factions have harmless, innocent people who will die just because of what they believe. Do any of us want their blood on our hands?"

"I guess you're right, but I still feel like I can't just do nothing," Paige says.

"You can do something by leaving this place and finding your sisters. From what you've told me about the Power of Three you could use it to do a lot of good for this world."

Paige sighs, "Fine, I suppose it's settled then. We'll leave as soon as my doctors give me the okay."

--

A/N

If you're wondering who the mysterious stranger is from the beginning of the chapter, read my story To Remove, To Rip Off. It should clear things up.

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Secrets

--

Chapter Five: Secrets

--

Since the Halloween Event, Las Vegas has been living up to its nickname of Sin City. Fulfilling all seven of the deadly sins is an easy task.

Greed is the most obvious. The huge, shining casinos now allow betting with not only things of monetary value, but also things such as souls, destinies, memories, even a person's afterlife. Classics like poker and slot machines are still popular, but Pachinko (a Japanese pinball-like slot machine game) is just as popular thanks to the large number of anime characters. Betting on other events such as gladiatorial fights to the death has also become big business.

Lust is also fairly obvious. The "working girls" of Vegas come in a variety that would put the Brothel at the End of the World in New York to shame. Seedy clubs have sprung up that cater to every fetish imaginable and then some.

Gluttony is sated by the restaurants offering everything from hamburgers and French fries to foie gras (a French delicacy of duck or goose liver) to fugu (poisonous pufferfish) to porcus Troianus (a dish popular in Ancient Rome that consisted of a whole pig stuffed with sausages and fruits that was served on its feet so that when it was cut open, the stuffing would fall out like entrails). There are even a few out of the way places that serve human flesh and/or blood to demons, vampires, and the occasional human.

Those pursuing Sloth find the most comfortable furniture in the world and find it difficult to force themselves to get out of bed.

Pride comes upon those few who win big. Unfortunately for them, the arrogance and overconfidence that comes with it generally causes them to lose what they had won.

Envy is rampant among the losers for the winners. They generally take it upon themselves to "relieve" them of their winnings.

Wrath is felt by those who bet everything and lose it toward the casinos, but mostly to themselves.

Vegas is ruled and protected from the Halloween horrors by a group of seven people known as the Personifications, each representing one of these sins. They only perform this function because it suits their wants and needs.

The first Personification is a homunculus named Greed. He's a 15 year old Asian man with heavily squinted eyes and a ponytail. Like the other Greed, he possesses the power of the Ultimate Shield, the ability to harden his skin to be impenetrable by rearranging the carbon atoms in his body. He was created when the original Greed was killed and his Philosopher's Stone was implanted in Prince Ling Yao of Xing by enigmatic being known as Father. His avarice knows no bounds and won't be satisfied until everything in the world is his, which leads to a lot of conflict with the other leaders of Las Vegas.

The Personification of Lust is a red haired vampire with a fondness for leather. She's a very depraved bisexual who is just as likely to torture a potential mate as have sex with them. Anyone from Sunnydale would be very surprised to see her, because she looks just like Willow Rosenberg. In fact, in a way, she is Willow Rosenberg, simply from an alternate reality in which Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale. Before Halloween, she had been an exhibitionist with a passing resemblance to Willow (not enough to confuse the two) who wore a skanky leather outfit to get a certain boy's attention. She added fangs as an afterthought to make her costume more Halloween appropriate. Despite her appetites and quirks, she takes her job as a Personification seriously and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who questions her authority, even in a small way.

The Personification of Gluttony is a morbidly obese halfling named Melvin Underbelly. He was once part of a group of eight heroes who slew an evil Overlord. One member of the group was left for dead and eventually rose again as the new Overlord with an army of goblin-like minion. In the meantime, each of the other seven heroes succumbed to one of the seven deadly sins and became just like the evil they once fought. In Marvin's case, he realized that as a hero he could have anything he wanted and so he gorged himself on all the food he could get. He became so grotesque that one would probably assume he was some kind of troll. He enslaved a village of humans and turned all of his kind evil. He and the other former heroes were killed by the new Overlord in his bid to seize power over the land. He mostly uses his power in Las Vegas to get lots of food, leaving real decisions up to the others.

The Personification of Sloth is an arrancar by the name of Stark. An arrancar is a hollow that has removed its mask and a hollow is an evil mask-wearing spirit that eats human souls. He has scruffy black, shoulder length hair and a goatee. The remains of his mask is a lower jaw that he wears like a necklace and he has a hole through his chest, right below the mask. He's very lazy and only took the job as Representative of Sloth so that the others would stop bothering him, though will occasionally act if the others need him.

The Personification of Pride is Lucifer Morningstar, a fallen angel who was kicked out of Heaven for his pride. He's a handsome man with blond hair and golden wings and often wears a tuxedo. He appears to be a sophisticated and charming individual, but in reality he's arrogant and vindictive with no regard for human life or anything but himself for that matter. For ten billion years he ruled over Hell, tormented the souls of the wicked, and led a war against Heaven. However, he grew bored with this and retired to Perth, Western Australia, leaving Hell in the care of two angels. His real desire is to betray his fellow Personifications and take all the power for himself, but in this dimension he lacks the power to do so.

The Personification of Envy is Afiko the Betrayer. He's a tall man with a shaved head with an arrow tattoo on it and a very long goatee. He generally wears orange robes. He was an Airbending monk from the world of the Avatar. When it was revealed that the young Airbender Aang was the new Avatar, Afiko became envious of him and betrayed his people to the Fire Nation, allowing his temple to be massacred. However, Aang had run away just prior to the attack and was frozen for 100 years. Afiko was eventually executed by Fire Lord Sozin. His death makes him hesitant to attempt to stab his fellow personifications in the back, but he desires to do so just as much as Greed and Lucifer.

The final Personification, the Personification of Wrath, is Daemon of the Seven Great Demon Lords who rule over the Dark Area of the Digital World. He was once a Seraphimon who attempted to conquer the Digital World, but he failed and was cast into the Dark Area where he was transformed into a Demon Lord Digimon. He normally appears as a figure wearing a red hooded robe with horns and bat-like wings, but this just hides his monstrous true form. Despite his short temper, he tries not to step on anyone's toes because of a particularly enlightening lesson from Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride and leader of the Demon Lords, about keeping one's temper in check around those in authority.

They use the building that was once the Las Vegas branch of Wolfram and Hart as their base of operations. Cries of joy can be heard from miles around from all Seven Personifications in that building and everyone knows that another Tsunade Senju has entered the city.

--

Five men sit around a huge table. Their faces are hidden in shadow. In fact, the only light in the room comes from a computer monitor in the center of the table. Displayed on the monitor is a purple mask with seven eyes, four on the right and three on the left. There is an upside down triangle on the mask.

"The telepaths failed," says one of the men, "One of the Angels intervened."

"They've posted their own guards at the church," reports another, "It will be extremely difficult for our agents to awaken Aura now."

"We seek your advice on how to proceed, Lilith," says a third.

"Do nothing," comes a female voice from speakers near the monitor, "They will grow complacent. Once they do, provide them with a distraction and only then do you make your move."

"What of the four outsiders?" asks a fourth.

"They will likely leave soon," says the fifth, "If not, we will simply provide a distraction for them as well."

"Very well," responds the first speaker, "We will follow the advice of the Mother of Humanity and wait until the opportunity comes to complete Instrumentality."

The computer monitor dims and the room becomes completely dark. For a few minutes nothing happens. Finally a door opens, allowing in some light. A woman enters the room, closes the door, and stands before the monitor. It lights up again, but this time it is an ominous red that bathes in room in the light the color of blood.

The words MORGANA MODE GONE appear on the red background.

"They don't suspect anything?" asks the woman.

"No," responds the voice, "the fools still believe I am Lilith. Is everything still running smoothly with the telepaths?"

"Yes, they genuinely think we're simply trying to awaken a force of good for this world. They haven't even realized that our 'failure' was intentional."

"Then all is going according to plan. This time Aura will die and I will rise as the perfect being. You are dismissed."

The woman turns and walks out the door as the monitor again fades to black.

--

"So what are we supposed to do while Paige is still in recovering-un?" asks Deidara.

"The best course of action would probably be to go to the Archives," responds Solomon, "You and I both died and I bet you're curious as to what happened after that as I am. Also, we might get some information on what we can expect to find in this world. Is that all right with you Presea?"

She nods in response.

"Good then, we'll see you later Paige," he says, but then pauses, "Paige, did you know someone named Christy Jenkins?"

"Yeah, that girl was bad news," she answers, "my sisters and I became friends with her sister Billie while we were pretending to be dead. Christy had been kidnapped by demons when she was six and Billie was obsessed with finding her. She did eventually, but it turns out she was working for the Triad, a group of three powerful demons. We vanquished the Triad, but she was working to help resurrect them and even turned Billie and the whole magical community against us. We finally brought Billie to her senses and she killed Christy by turning one of her own fireballs against her. Why do you ask?"

"She's here in Aura colony and I'm hesitant to leave you alone here because of some remarks she made when we encountered her."

"Relax Solomon. Despite how it might look, I still have my powers. Plus Shizune is trained for combat and can just as easily use her medical knowledge to kill people as heal them and Kyal is like a level gazillion Elf Cleric. From talking to her I've found out that her name used to be Kylie and she and her friends were playing some new Dungeons and Dragons rip off game in costume on Halloween. They all adopted their character's names after they were changed and have been trying to live the game, but most of them are disillusioned about the whole thing by now."

"All right then, we'll be back soon," he says.

"Bye Paige-un!"

The three of them walk out the door and up to the front desk. Shizune is sitting there going over some paperwork.

"Excuse me, Miss Shizune," Solomon says, "Where is the Archives?"

"Please, just call me Shizune," she responds, looking up, "And the Archives are just down the street, to the left. There's a big sign on the building, so you can't miss it."

"Thank you, Shizune," he says.

"No problem" she replies before looking back to her paperwork.

They head for the exit and pass Kyal talking to a tall, very muscular green humanoid. He has scruffy black hair, dark eyes, and small tusks. His face is looks surprisingly human, though slightly brutish. He's wearing a type of black leather armor with two swords sheathed at his waist and a battle axe on his back. She gets up on her toe kisses him, causing Solomon to raise an eyebrow.

"I suppose we know what kind of character her boyfriend as," comments Solomon.

"Orcs and elves are supposed to hate each other-un," Deidara responds, striking a pensive pose "At least in most fantasy settings, like how Tolkien wrote it-un"

Solomon gives him a confused look, "How would you know that? Tolkien didn't exist in your world."

"Huh?" Deidara looks confused, "Yeah, that is weird-un. Maybe the guy who dressed as me was a fan of that stuff-un."

"It's probably best not to dwell on it. Let's just head to the Archives."

They had no trouble finding the Archives, but were in for a surprise upon arriving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voices yells from inside, "The filthy Earth bug will kill us all!"

All three of them rush inside, expecting to fight some giant insect. Instead they find a small green being swatting at a fly. It has large red eyes, antennae and is wearing a red outfit with black gloves and black boots. On its back is an odd white backpack with red spots. It has only three fingers on each hand.

"Zim, calm down, it's just a fly!" says a girl on the other side of the room.

She's a mousy girl with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. She's wearing a green sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"You lie! It's part of your devious, Earth monkey scheme to do away with Zim!"

The girl sighs and grabs a nearby flyswatter and kills the offending insect.

"There, better?"

"Your pathetic attempts at kindness will gain you no mercy from Zim!"

It's only then that they notice the presence of Solomon, Deidara, and Presea.

"Oh, hello" greets the girl, "Welcome to the Archives I'm Sheska and this is Zim."

"Sheska. Fullmetal Alchemist anime. Species: Human. Affiliation: Good. Threat Level: None."

"Zim. Invader Zim animated series. Species: Irken. Affiliation: Evil. Threat Level: Very Low."

"The pink Earth monkey dares to mock Zim! Zim will crush you like crackers in Zim's mighty Irken fist! Fear the fist!"

"I am from a world called Tethe'alla, not Earth," Presea replies, not impressed by his fist waving near her face.

"Do not try to…"

Sheska casually reaches for a glass of water on the desk behind her and dumps it on the small green alien. His skin immediately begins to smoke and he falls to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

"Is he okay-un?"

"He'll be fine," Sheska responds, "Now is there something I can help you guys with?"

"We're looking for information on our worlds," Solomon answers.

"Okay, let's see, you're Solomon Goldsmith right?"

Yes, how did you know?"

"I've watched and read just about everything we have here and I have a photographic memory. He's Deidara and she's…Presea Combatir, I remember from that Tales of Symphonia strategy guide. Solomon, we have some recordings of the Blood Plus anime on the computers in the room to the right. Deidara, there are some volumes of the Naruto manga in the manga section, which is right over there and you can also find anime episodes and scans of manga chapters that weren't collected into volumes yet on the computers. Presea, I'm sorry, but someone lost the Tales of Symphonia strategy guide."

"That is all right, I had no real interest in it," says Presea.

Solomon decides to browse through the books before actually watching his anime, but Deidara quickly heads to the manga section. Presea simply wanders aimlessly, perhaps just gathering information.

"This is quite an impressive collection, Miss Sheska," comments Solomon.

"Yes, this place was a library before Halloween and a lot of the books are from the original collection, but quite a few came from some of the townspeople's own collections. Most of the stuff on the computers is sent to us from other colonies. It was quite an adjustment getting used to those. The technology of my world was where this world was at least eighty years ago," she replies

"Yes, praise Zim from for his technological prowess!" Zim bursts out.

"In case you were wondering, he set up the computer systems. He's one of the few in the colony from a world with advanced technology," Sheska tells Solomon, "We were hesitant to trust him at first, he makes it pretty clear that he has a lot of contempt for humans, but we decided the advantages of a working connection to other colonies was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"If he hates humans so much, why does he stay here with them?" Solomon asks.

"The Earth monsters wanted my precious meats!" he declared, grabbing his stomach "The filthy winged humans rescued me, but I didn't need their help! My superior Irken technology could've easily dispatched the stink creatures."

"As I remember it, they saved you just as a bunch of sasquatches were going to rip you open," Sheska comments.

"Silence!" he shouts before walking away.

Sheska is about to speak again, but she's interrupted by a voice saying, "You have received a message, disgusting human female" coming from her the computer on her.

"I really need to get Zim to change that," she murmurs, "Excuse me, I'd better check that, I'm expecting an important e-mail."

She walks off and Solomon heads for the computer room, while Presea is still wandering around among the books.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Solomon asks his blond friend, sitting down at the computer next to him.

"I…no…it can't…how…he…but," the missing-nin sputters in response.

"Is something wrong?" he inquires and then looks at the computer screen, "This doesn't seem unusual at all, did you know that masked person?"

"That's Tobi!" he finally exclaimed coherently, "He was the real leader of Akatsuki!"

"You mean you didn't know who was in charge of your own group?"

"I thought Pain was our leader-un! But Tobi was the real leader-un! And he was an Uchiha who helped found Konoha-un!"

"So, why is that so strange?"

"Tobi was the replacement for my partner Sasori. He acted like a stupid little kid and it turns out he was some kind of evil mastermind-un! That bastard-un! Always calling me Deidara-sempai and he just let the brat that killed me go-un! He had him tied up and everything! Good boy my ass-un!"

"That's terrible," Solomon consoles the fuming Deidara.

"If we ever run across him, I'm going to blow him sky high-un!" Deidara declares, "I know, I'll go back over the entire series and see if he reveals any weaknesses-un!"

"Good luck with that," says Solomon, turning to his computer screen.

He types Blood Plus into the search bar, and locates a summary of the last few episodes. Apparently Saya and Diva stabbed each other with swords covered in their own blood at the same time, but only Diva died because her blood had lost its potency from having her babies. Amshel was the last to die, stabbed with Saya's sword by her chevalier Haji. Saya and her adoptive brother Kai escaped with Diva's daughters just before the U.S. government bombed the opera building where all these events had transpired. They returned to Japan and Kai raised Diva's babies while Saya went back into her thirty year long hibernation.

He thinks back sadly on everything that had transpired and hopes that with the second chance they've all been given, that there can be a happy ending for them this time.

He's brought out of his contemplation by footsteps from just outside the room. He looks back to see Sheska entering the room.

"Sorry about that, I hope you found what you were looking for," she says.

"Yes, thank you. The records were very helpful," he replies

"Oh, I almost forgot," she adds, "Do you know someone named Paige Matthews?"

"Yes, we meet her in a city east of here and she's been traveling with us. Why do you ask?"

"There's a small group of emissaries from St. Louis en route to establish closer relations with Aura Colony. One of the emissaries is a clairvoyant who says that she had a vision telling her that her sister Paige was here."

"Paige's sister is coming here-un?" Deidara interjects, "Well that saves us a trip."

"How long will it be until they arrive?" Solomon inquires.

"The e-mail said it would probably take about three, unless there are any serious monster attacks," she responds.

"We should go tell her-un!"

"Hang on, there's some more information I need to get," Solomon says.

"Well, take your time. I need to go see what Zim's up to. It's generally not a good idea to leave him unsupervised for too long," Sheska says and then leaves.

"What are you looking for Solomon-un?"

"Information on SEELE and those telepaths."

"I thought you said we weren't getting involved-un."

"It's better that we be prepared in case we do get dragged into this than be caught unaware."

"I guess so-un. Do you want me to help-un?"

"Yes, you look for the telepaths, I'll concentrate on SEELE. Don't overlook anything, especially on Christy Jenkins."

"Can do-un!"

--

Back at the hospital, Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows. She really wished she had been able to go with Solomon, Deidara, and Presea to the Archive. She passed over the page of Belthazor, the demon half of her sister Phoebe's ex-husband Cole Turner.

Cole had originally been trying to kill the original Charmed Ones, but fell in love with Phoebe and helped them fight against the Source of All Evil, the leader of the Underworld. He eventually allowed himself to be made human. However, when the reconstituted Charmed Ones vanquished the Source, Cole became possessed by the spirit of the Source and himself rose to be the new Source. Paige had been suspicious of him, but no one believed her until it was too late and Cole had brought Phoebe over to the side of evil. However, Phoebe became guilty of her actions and helped her sisters vanquish Cole, only for him to rise again, no longer as the Source, but still insanely powerful and invincible. He became insane with obsession with Phoebe and joined a group known as the Avatars of Force and Power who are neither good nor evil, but seek to establish a utopia free of conflict, even at the cost of free will.

Cole used the nearly unlimited power of the Avatars to reverse time back to when he was just Belthazor and once again ascended to the position of the Source, but this time without being possessed by the spirit of the old Source. He married Phoebe, but she didn't love him and cheated on him. Luckily, Paige had accidentally orbed out of space and time when he changed history and remembered everything. She convinced Piper and Phoebe to reunite and vanquish Cole, killing him for good and restoring the proper timeline. After his death he became trapped for eternity in the between life and death.

Paige can't help but wonder if he's out there somewhere and how Phoebe would feel if she encountered him. She's pulled from her musings by a knock on the doorframe. She looks up to see Kyal standing the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have a new patient," Kyal tells her, "She's conscious, but complete unresponsive and she's missing an arm. She was detected in the area and some of Aura's Angels found her wandering around. I was hoping maybe you could try talking to her because Shizune, Dr. Cox, and I have had absolutely no luck."

"Sure," Paige responds, "Especially if it means I can get out of this bed."

"All right, follow me, she's just down the hall."

Paige carefully steps out of her bed. She takes a moment to stretch a little before following the elf down the hallway. The new patient's room was a few rooms away.

Paige looks into the room and sees a girl sitting there. The girl has blue hair and red eyes. She's wearing a hospital gown and her legs are covered by a blanket. In her own world, Paige would've thought the girl was a demon because of the odd hair and eye colors, but she doesn't find features like that unusual anymore. What disturbs her is the missing right arm, which appears to have been chopped off at the shoulder. There are also numerous cuts on her remaining arm and a large gash across her face.

"This is Paige," Kyal tells the blue haired girl, "she's a patient here, too. She came to talk to you."

The girl just continues staring down at her legs. Paige steps forward while Kyal leaves the two of them alone.

"Hi," she says, pulling a chair up to the bed, "Like she said, I'm Paige, what's your name?"

The only response she gets is silence.

"Okay, that's apparently not going to work," Paige mutters, "um…"

"Ay-a-na-mi," the girl says.

"What?"

"Rei Ayanami," the girl says.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Paige says to herself, "Well, Rei, what exactly happened to you? If you don't mind me asking."

This time Paige really gets no response at all.

"That's okay, I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

There's an uncomfortable silence while Paige thinks of what she should say next when Rei starts to look up slowly. Her eyes grow wide and she starts shaking. Tears start to fall from here eyes.

"SHE'S HERE!" Rei screams.

Suddenly the girl is surrounded by a sphere of red hexagons that knock Paige back. Inside the sphere Paige can see the girl curled up into the fetal position.

"Rei!" Paige shouts, "What's wrong? Who's here? What is this thing?"

She doesn't have a chance to respond when the whole hospital starts shaking. Paige runs out of the room to find Kyal.

"What's going on?!" she demands, "Is it an earthquake?"

"No," Kyal answers, "Someone or something is trying to break into the colony."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know, it's supposed to be completely hidden and shielded!"

"What's going to happen?"

"The Angels and others with power will try to stop it, but we just have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime you can help me erect a barrier around the hospital. The safety of my patients is my top priority and I don't want to be worrying about it if that thing actually makes it in."

"Okay, let's go."

--

A/N: Sorry for the length of the intro section, I started writing it and I got a little carried away. The next chapter will have more action. Please review, I want to know how I'm doing.


	6. Enemies

--

--

Chapter Six: Enemies

--

A young Latina girl, likely between fourteen and sixteen years old, sits a desk with a notebook open in front of her. She's writing furiously, as if her mind will burst if she can't get the words down on the page. She quickly stabs the paper, putting the period that finishes whatever she had been writing. She cradles her hand to her body, as if it's cramping very badly. At last she rips the pages from her notebook and uses a stapler on her desk to staple them together.

She gets up from her chair and looks around at the people near her. All of them are sitting at identical desks, writing in identical notebooks. The people range from teenagers to middle aged people and even a few that look like they're in their nineties. Overhead fluorescent lights buzz, the only sound that can be heard aside from the sounds of people writing.

She walks past dozens of people, all writing with ferocity matching hers. Finally she arrives at a large metal door. From the other side comes the sound of keys clacking on keyboards. She pushes the papers through a slot in the door and waits. After a few seconds a paper comes through from the other side. It reads "Go get your next assignment."

Her hand feels like it might fall off if she has to write anymore, but she knows there's no point in pleading with whoever is on the other side of the door. She turns left and starts walking.

She thinks about how many times she and her friends had joked about the creature that was now her boss…no, her master. How funny they thought it was. Now the only thing she wanted to feed the damn thing was a couple of cyanide capsules.

At the end of the hallway is an open doorway. She thinks it arrogant of the beast to not have guards protecting it, but it probably really doesn't need them. She steps through the doorway and prepares herself to look at it.

Sitting on an oak desk is a small white rabbit. It stares up at her with its large brown eyes, hops forward slightly, and begins wiggling its nose cutely. She considers running forward and strangling it, surely no one could stop her before she did. She tenses and prepares to run at it.

It seems to notice her intent and its eyes begin to glow red. She freezes and tries to look away, but it's too late. All thoughts of killing it fade. She doesn't have the time, she needs to write a deconstruction of the fantasy genre.

The Plot Bunny demands that she write a deconstruction of the fantasy genre.

--

The members of SEELE again sit before the computer screen bearing the image of Lilith, the second Angel. This time there is definite concern in their voices.

"Something is attacking the colony," says one.

"I am aware," responds 'Lilith', "Do not worry. We are safe. The barrier will hold. Now please leave me, I must determine a course of action to drive it away."

"Very well. We will do as you ask."

The computer screen again goes blank. A few seconds later, a woman enters and the computer monitor immediately lights up red again.

"I still can't get used to the idea that those are just holograms" she mutters, "Will the barrier really hold up?"

"No, whatever the attacker is, it's very powerful. I think that it may be after Aura. If it manages to get to her before I do, everything I've done until now will be for nothing."

"What should we do? Attack it?"

"I can't risk any of you. I suppose I may have to change plans and enter the real world and merge Aura, then maybe I will have the power to defeat it."

"We've tried bringing you our here. You were nearly deleted."

"There's another option. Transfer me into a physical body."

"If we could do that, why didn't you just have a robot body built for you?"

"The Irken is the only creature that has the technology to do so and he is too incompetent to provide me with a good body. Besides, I would be unable to merge with Aura in a robotic body. No, I need a body that already has some powers of its own, but a limited or damaged consciousness."

"Well good, there are so many of those just lying around."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. You will be happy to know that such a body has, in fact, recently arrived here. Her name is Rei Ayanami and she is currently in the hospital. You must go retrieve her."

"Then how are we supposed to get you out of there and into her?"

"Simple: magic. I have researched your world and prepared a spell that will transfer my consciousness and some of my power. Now go, Christy."

--

Solomon, Deidara and Presea run quickly out of the Archives building. Sheska had ducked under her desk and Zim was running around randomly, screaming and wildly flailing his arms. Beneath them the ground is shaking and above them the sky ripples like a pond with huge rocks being thrown into it.

"What's happening-un?" Deidara asks.

"I don't know," Solomon replies, "Let's hurry back to the hospital to check on Paige."

They set out in a dead run back to the hospital, carefully avoiding the panicked people who are either running or standing still in shock. The also have to watch out for falling objects such as potted plants and statues. At their frantic pace, they barely notice as they move through the barrier Paige and Kyal had erected.

At the front desk they find Shizune typing on a computer with Paige and Kyal watching her and waiting. Dr. Cox is conspicuously asleep in a chair with Ton-Ton.

Paige turns to see them and then runs over to them.

"Thank God you guys are okay," she says, "Something's attacking the colony. The Angels, including Mikami and Colette, are out investigating. Shizune is IMing everyone to find out what it is, but no one who's gone out has come back in yet so there's no info so far."

"How can he sleep with all this going on-un?" Deidara asks, pointing the unconscious doctor.

"We cast a spell on him to knock him out. We thought it would be safer if anyone without powers was out front underfoot."

"I just got some news," Shizune declares, getting everyone's attention, "it's not good. It's a single person, a woman. About half of the forces sent out have been killed or incapacitated, but they haven't been able to touch her."

There is a brief pause as everyone took in the information.

"We have to go help them," Solomon says.

"That's quite a change in attitude," Paige comments.

"Aura gave us these gifts," he replies, holding up his wrist "We should repay her. Besides, if this mystery gets in we'll just have to fight her anyway and then there will be civilian casualties."

"Then what are we waiting for-un?" Deidara demands.

"Wait, we'll come with you," piped up Kyal.

"That's right, we may primarily be healers, but we can both fight," added Shizune, "Tsunade-sama would be very disappointed if I just stood by and did nothing."

"Fine," responds Solomon, "Just hurry and do whatever you need to do to get ready."

Kyal nods, "I need to get my best equipment: the Staff of Mana Circles, the Happy Dragons' Earrings, the Celestial Tiara, the Ring of Platinum Deflection, and the Elemental Pendant. Shizune, load up on senbon needles. Paige, orb Dr. Cox and all the patients to the basement, it's reinforced against magic and other destructive forces. If you can't get around Rei's barrier, just leave her and hope it holds. We just need to hurry."

Paige and Shizune both nod in response. Kyal hurries to a nearby room and begins rummaging around. Shizune runs to a nearby closet, and begins taking needles out of it and loading them into a device on her arm. Paige grabs Dr. Cox and they transform into small spheres of bluish white light and then disappear.

Shizune is the first to be ready. Kyal soon returns, this time holding a silvery staff that has circles with circles of multicolored light floating over it. She's also wearing earrings that looked like large diamonds cut into the shape of ouroboros with the mouths and tails meeting at the earlobes. On her brow is a tiara made of some kind of black metal with many small diamonds set into it that looked like twinkling stars. On her right middle finger is an unadorned platinum ring. Around her neck is a teardrop shaped stone on a necklace that slowly turns from clear to green to red to blue and back to clear.

Paige is the last to arrive, orbing into the middle of the group. She has the Book of Shadows strapped to her back with something she had improvised.

"They're all safe" she reports, "Let's go."

They all hurried with Solomon leading the way and Presea at end out of the front doors of the hospital. As they step through the barrier around the hospital, Paige and Kyal both pause.

"What's wrong?" Solomon inquires, looking at the two of them.

"I don't know," Paige replies, "I just have this weird feeling. Like we shouldn't be heading outside. You feel it too, don't you Kyal?"

"Yes," the elf responds, "it must be something only we magic users can sense, you're right. It's as if…"

Her last few words are cut off by the deafening sound of an immense explosion. They look upward in dread as the blue sky over their heads literally evaporates. Now they can see the true red sky of the Hallow Earth. They can only stand in shock as they feel something of immense power coming right for them.

Instinctively, Solomon raises his arm to protect himself just as something falls out of the air to strike him. He looks in surprise at his hand, no long flesh turned into a blade. Now it's just a hand, but it's wrapped in a red aura that forms the shape of a blade.

His attacker tries to force her sword through the aura, but to no avail. Solomon swings his arm with as much force as he could muster and pushes his attacker back.

She lands a few feet away and smirks. She has oddly pale skin and hair and is wearing a white robe. Around her head is a circlet that looks like it was made of bone. Her most striking features are her black eyes with white irises and the hole in her chest.

"Unknown Arrancar . Threat Level is likely very high," states Presea

"Huh, I thought it would be way easier than that," she remarks, ignoring the pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" demands the blond chevalier.

"Sorry, but it's been so long since I've heard my name, I think I've forgotten it. If you must call me something, how about Slayer? It's not really important, though, considering I'm about to eat you all anyway."

"I think you'll find us to be difficult prey."

"I ate my entire world. I just took out this town's defenses and broke down its barrier. Do you really think you guys stand a chance?"

"Sword!" Paige yells, stretching out her hand.

Their enemy gives her a confused look, but then got angry when her sword teleports from her hand to Paige's.

"Okay, that's new," Slayer notes, "All right, you've shown off your little power, now be a good girl and give me Mictecacihuatl back and I promise I'll kill you quickly."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," Paige responds.

However, she really does want to get rid of the thing. It feels so evil and the hatred and bloodlust that emanated from it make her sick. She can even feel it lightly tugging on her arm, trying to return to its mistress.

"That's it," Slayer says.

She extends her hand and releases a blast of red energy at Paige.

"Energy Ball!" Paige yells, orbing it back at Slayer.

She leaps to avoid it and in a flash is behind Paige. She reaches to take the sword from her, only to be forced to jump and evade a fireball.

"I may not be great with offensive magic," Kyal says, "but my Elemental Pendant gives me very powerful elemental attacks and I can enhance them with my staff. I find the fire is extremely effective at burning away evil spirits."

Everyone takes notice of the pendant around Kyal's neck, which is glowing very bright red.

"Okay, you guys are seriously pissing me off!" Slayer declares, launching several more red energy blasts at the party.

Kyal rushes out in front and holds up her hand. The blasts strike something solid and are deflected.

"How did you block my cero blasts?!"

"Ring of Platinum Deflection," she comments, "I really don't see how you defeated so many if your abilities are only at this level."

"Shut up!"

This time Slayer attempts to punch through the barrier, only to be launched back into a nearby building.

"It's the sword," Paige says as she realizes, "Most of her power is stored in this sword."

"Even without Mictecacihuatl, I can still take on all of you."

"You sure don't look like it-un."

"I'll eat you alive blondie!"

"You'll try-un!"

She charged again and began pounding on the barrier. Kyal launches a fireball through the barrier, forcing her back again. Just as she lands, a few clay birds attempt to fly into her. They explode, creating a small crater crater. The chakra infused explosions don't cause much damage to Slayer herself, though.

Several more fireballs fly at her from Kyal's staff. She uses her insane speed to dodge them, only to narrowly avoid being impaled by the blade of Solomon, who had ventured out of the safety of Kyal's barrier. As she steps back, she ducks to avoid being decapitated by Presea's axe, which was glowing with a pink aura from her Cruxis Crystal's new power.

Solomon and Presea leap out of the way in time to avoid several more exploding clay birds. Slayer jumps high into the air, launching several high speed balas (less powerful, but much faster cero blasts) at them. Paige orbs a few of them back at her while the rest are either intercepted by clay birds or simply strike Kyal's barrier. Presea uses the momentary distraction to take a huge bound at the enemy

Slayer doesn't even notice the pink haired girl's approach until the axe digs into her shoulder. Presea's enhanced Slayer strength launches her back to the ground, making an even deeper crater. She attempts to get up, only to be caught up in an immense whirlwind that creates shallow nicks and cuts all over her body. She can only stand and pant as the winds die down. Solomon charges and attempts to impale her, only for her to concentrate spiritual power in her abdomen and keep the blade from penetrating her. However, it hits her with enough force to knock her back.

Shizune takes this opportunity to join in the battle. Rather than rely on her normal poison and senbon, which would be ineffective against a spiritual creature, she instead imitates the chakra scalpels of Kabuto Yakushi, a medic-nin and double agent for missing-nin Orochimaru. She's glad that she's had time to practice techniques like this. She's even come close to master Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique. The spiritual energy of the chakra scalpels slash into Slayer's back.

Slayer grunts in pain and does a front flip to avoid another attack from the Slug Sannin's assistant. Shizune thrusts her arm at Slayer, but misses. Slayer smiles sadistically at the stumbling shinobi and launches a cero at her, only for a small explosion courtesy of Deidara to knock Shizune over and save her life.

More fireballs come at her, but she dodges them by doing a handstand. Presea brings her axe down in an arc in an attempt to split the enemy down the middle. Slayer very narrowly avoids becoming two halves of a whole by stopping the axe between her legs and tossing the axe out of the small girl's hands. She bends her elbows and pushes herself over Presea's head, landing on her feet.

Slayer tries to grab Presea to use her as a hostage, but the girl quickly turns around and knocks away her hand with a butterfly kick. She lands near her axe and quickly picks it up, charging at the arrancar. She slashes her axe with an upward motion forcing Slayer back. She keeps slashing, not giving her enemy a chance to retaliate. Presea's attack suddenly ceases and she retreats, leaving the arrancar confused.

Suddenly she fells herself being enveloped by something soft. Tentacles of clay wrap themselves around her, holding her in place. The head of the clay monster melts over her covering her face.

"Eat this-un!" Deidara quips.

The clay explodes, but collateral damage is avoided by Kyal's magic containing it.

When the smoke clears, Slayer can be seen on her knees. She had saved herself by concentrating a huge amount of spiritual power in her skin, but she's still injured

"Damn it!" she curses, "Why can't I kill you insects?! I've slain billions! I was the thing that creatures born of fear feared! Demons from the dawn of time begged me like cowards to spare their lives!"

"Looks like you're not so tough now without your sword-un.," Deidara taunts.

"Shut your fing mouth! As soon as I get Mictecacihuatl back, I'm going to kill you all, _slowly_."

"Sorry, but you're not getting this back any time soon. I guess you shouldn't've stored so much of your power in it" Paige says, waving the sword around mockingly.

Slayer clenches her fists in inarticulate rage and looks down. She looks up, seems to notice something, then smiles.

"Well," she drawls, "I'll just have to find something to make me stronger and I think I know where to find it."

In a flash she's gone.

"She's heading for the church!" exclaims Kyal.

Without another word everyone races after her, Solomon using his chevalier speed, Presea using her Slayer abilities, Deidara and Shizune using ninja skills, and Kyal and Paige enhancing their physical abilities with magic.

--

While the fight was still taking place outside, something else was occurring in the hospital.

There's a puff of smoke and a woman appears in the lobby. Christy Jenkins surveys the area, but as Morganna had assured her, there's no one there. She strolls down the hallway to the only occupied room. She peeks inside to see a blue haired girl encased in a sphere of red hexagons.

"So this is that AT field Morganna told me about, huh? This spell better work."

She reaches into her pocket and retrieves a piece of paper.

"Light of the soul which separates us all, by my power I command you to fall," she incanted in an almost bored tone.

The AT field around Rei begins to crack and gradually falls apart. Christy approaches the trembling girl and grabs a hold of her arm. She retrieves a liquid-filled vial from her pocket and tosses it to floor. It busts and releases smoke. When the smoke clears, the duo is gone.

--

A/N

I hope the fight scene was good. I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but I've had to deal with some stuff lately so I haven't been able to work on it much and I've been trying to give myself a deadline of a new chapter every two weeks. Plus I'm really lazy. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	7. Reunion

--

--

Chapter Seven: Reunion

--

Three strange companions wander the vast Hallow World. They are in search of a friend who became possessed by his superpowered evil side when he was changed by the Halloween Event and ran away as a result. They hope to be able to bring him back to his senses when they find him so that they can live happily together.

However, these travelers are unique in that they aren't human. While given the number of humans who became vampires, yokai, and various other supernatural creatures this in and of itself isn't that unique, these three are special. They are part of a number of pets that gained human intelligence and the ability to speak from their owners' perception of them being part of the family.

The first is a medium-sized, light yellow striped cat. The second is a very overweight Blenheim (chestnut and white) Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. The third is a medium-sized mutt coonhound that is primarily black and brown, but also has some patches of white with small black spots, with three distinctive triangles of white with small black spots fur on his back that create the illusion of the letter "C."

Even with their intelligence, they wouldn't have lasted long against the Halloween horrors if it wasn't for the powers they had gained. As per the Japanophile (a person with an interest in or love of all things Japanese) nature of their owner, the cat gained the power transform into a nekomata (a two tailed cat yokai of Japanese folklore), the Cavalier can become an inugami (an extremely powerful anthropomorphic dog yokai that is very loyal to its master, but can act on its own). The coonhound, however, is able to transform into a western hellhound. In this state he doubles in size, his fur turns completely black, he gains supernatural speed and strength, and is able to breathe fire.

"Ruff, has he been here?" asks the Cavalier of the coonhound, "Your nose is a lot better than mine."

"Yes, Calvin. He's been here. It's been a while, but he definitely came this way," Ruff answers, sniffing the ground, "I just hope he hasn't hurt anyone."

"Which way did he go?" asks the cat.

"He's still heading east. Let's keep going, I don't want to lose his trail again," Ruff replies.

The cat sighs.

"What's wrong, Milton?" inquires Calvin.

"I'm just worried that we may not be able to save him even if we can catch him."

"If not, then we'll just have to put him down and then do our duty and accompany him to the next world," Ruff says stoically, though tears are playing at the edges of his eyes.

Calvin and Milton both nod in response.

"So when are we going to eat?" Calvin asks hopefully.

Milton and Ruff face fault at the question.

--

The members of SEELE are, to put it mildly, panicking. Not only had the barrier around Aura colony come down, but the enemy is headed straight for Aura. For them it is too eerily reminiscent of the Angels of their world attempting to find and fuse with the first Angel Adam.

"Lilith, what's going on?! What are we going to do?!" demands one.

"You should not concern yourselves," Morganna replies in a tone thick with irritation, "Everything will be taken care of."

"But…" another attempts to interject.

Morganna simply cuts off the hologram and all of the men simply disappear. Christy quickly enters the room, carrying Rei bridal style. She's quite surprised at how light the girl is and thinks that it may be the result of something she's not aware of.

She places the girl unceremoniously on the conference table, right in front of the computer monitor.

"Okay, now what?" the evil witch asks.

"Now you will cast the spell to transfer me into this body. I will display it on the monitor."

The screen flashes and it now has black text on a white background. Christy begins to read it.

"I invoke the primordial state,

Chaos, from which all things come

The power that changed the world

Come into me, I shall be the conduit

Draw this being from its place

Pour it into this new vessel

Bring it into the world

So let it be!"

At first nothing happens, but she soon discovers why Ethan Rayne made a big mistake when he tapped into the power of Chaos. Christy's body begins to glow. She can't even scream as the chaos flows into her. Her body seems to melt as it becomes a swirling mass of light. Soon the light mixes with darkness, the nothing of the beginning. All traces of Christy Jenkins are destroyed as the chaos undoes what it had done. For a brief instant her soul becomes what it was originally, the soul of a college student named Kelly Jones, a small town girl with an interest in the occult and a resemblance to Christy. However, this doesn't matter as she is obliterated by the swirling chaos.

The swirling mass of light and darkness floats over to the computer monitor. The computer explodes as the swirling chaos envelopes it. The debris melts into it. A tendril emerges from the mass and stretches itself to Rei's face. She inhales it until the whole mass has been taken into her body.

She eyes grow wide and she begins to convulse as she is changed. The tattered remains of her soul left from her encounter with the arrancar calling herself are completely burned away. Her missing arm is regenerated and the numerous injuries all over her body are healed in flashes of bright light and pools of shadow. Her hair turns from its distinctive blue to white with a bit of a lavender tint and her eyes turn from their distinctive red to a dull blue with no visible pupils. Her hospital gown is transformed into a white sundress reminiscent of Aura's.

She sits up and inhales sharply, like one who is unaccustomed to breathing. After getting her breathing under control, she gets up from the table and takes a glance at her surroundings.

"I'm coming for you Aura."

--

The arrancar that was once known as Buffy Summers, the one who calls herself Slayer and claims she cannot remember her real name because she hates what a goody-good she was when she was alive, is not having a good day. This is probably the first bad day she's had since Willow yanked her out of that boring (to an arrancar) heaven and she made it her goal to devour her whole world.

She can't help but replay it all in her head. Willow had used a hollow mask and a bizarre spell invoking the Aztec goddess of the dead, Mictecacihuatl (her zanpakuto's namesake). What Willow didn't take into account, what none of them had taken into account, was that there are always consequences for magic. _Always._

So she came back, not as Buffy Anne Summers, not as the Slayer, but as an arrancar, completely without conscience. She had shown them the folly of their ways. She remembers this part very clearly, she killed Xander first, sucked his soul right out. Next was Anya, she had tried to go to his side, but she just stabbed her. After that it was Tara, took her head right off with a cero blast. Last was Willow, Slayer had informed her that she had dragged her out of heaven right before crushing the witch's throat.

After her mini-massacre, the First Evil approached her. It offered her power if it worked for her and she accepted. The thing was, she took more than the First wanted her to and it left, but she had purpose now: devour everything and go "home" to Hueco Mundo. So she started with some demon bikers and their victims, a fine feast indeed. Then she ate the demon right out of Spike, but found it left her hungrier than before she ate it. Not surprising considering it was a demon that had to steal life force from others.

She briefly considering eating Dawn right after that, but decided it was better not to risk losing the Key until she was ready to use it. So she took her sister with her to L.A., where she slaughtered the Angel Investigations team, leaving only Angel himself. She devoured the vampire's soul and brought out Angelus. He made a fun plaything for a while, but she soon tired of his constant need to toy with his victims. Then there was the problem of Dawn: he wanted to torture her, rape her, and then either kill or turn her. Slayer couldn't allow this, it might damage the Key. So when it became apparent that Angelus was going to go do it the second Slayer left Dawn alone, Slayer killed him.

So for decades they drifted, Slayer eating and growing more powerful and Dawn either crying or catatonic most of the time. Her little sister did attempt suicide a couple times, usually be refusing to eat, but she just force feed her when that happened. However, as Dawn neared her sixties, Slayer found that her plan to devour the world was taking much longer than she had anticipated. Humans were easy prey, but the sorcerers that had provided the biggest boost when eaten were not easily found and especially strong ones could even be dangerous to her. Powerful demons were even harder to come by and even more dangerous.

So she found a sorcerer who would put Dawn into suspended animation while Slayer took her time with her job. Of course she had to promise to spare his life, but she wasn't really one to keep promises once someone had lost their usefulness.

Without Dawn to serve as a reminder of the continuous march of time, Slayer lost all track of the passing of days, weeks, months, and years. Everything but her desire to grow stronger by eating those more powerful than her became meaningless. She now regrets that she never even realized that the vast majority of this power was being stored in her zanpakuto, but she never really had any reason to suspect this was the case as she has never been separated from Mictecacihuatl until now.

Her greatest victory came when she discovered the Deeper Well. The Old Ones, mightiest of all demons, were sleeping, helpless, and she ate every single one of them. The power had been amazing. She went on a destruction spree after that, trying out her new power. If any humans or demons managed to survive it, they would have to have been in the most remote parts of the world.

Finally, she returned to Dawn and devoured the power of the Key. What she didn't realize when she used it was that it required a huge amount of power to open and sustain a portal. She had been pulled in and ended up here, weakened though still powerful, with no way to get to Hueco Mundo. But now she had found something that would restore her power.

--

Our heroes run as fast as they can. They're catching up, but Slayer has sonido on her side. As she reaches the doors of the church they increase their speed, pushing themselves as hard as they can. Slayer steps through the threshold and pauses.

This split second hesitation allows them to close the gap, each producing a huge effort to lunge forward. At once clay birds and fireballs fly forward and impact with her, knocking her into the building. They follow in, only to be stopped by the same thing that had given Slayer pause.

Morganna was holding Aura down, her lips pressed against the small girl's. It soon became apparent that this wasn't an expression of love, but rather an attempt to suck Aura's life out.

"That's mine!" Slayer bellows, breaking the trance.

The arrancar charges forward, tackling the computer program turned flesh. The heroes decide to stay back and watch. This newcomer is obviously an enemy, but it would be better to let them fight each other, then winner would be weakened from their.

Slayer, having the element of surprise on her side, easily pins down Morganna. As she stares down at her opponent, she began to feel a hunger unlike the normal arrancar hunger. Like something inside her needs completion and eating this person would complete it. Unconsciously, in a semblance of the vampires she once hunted, she bites down on Morganna's neck. Morganna writhes as Slayer attempted to suck out her soul in such an unconventional fashion. As power flows from Morganna to Slayer several things happen. Mictecacihuatl flies from Paige's grip, impaling both of them. They then start to glow brightly. Finally they begin melt into each other.

A swirling vortex begins to form around them. Neither seems to notice until it's too late. They are helpless as two beings become one. When the light finally dies down, standing where they had been is a small girl.

She looks very much like Aura, but with a different color scheme. Her hair and dress are black and her eyes shine blood red. Clutched in her right arm is a human skull with fangs. There is hole through her chest which, unlike Slayer's, is half full. She smiles, an expression full of malice.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, "I'm Anna and I'll be killing you."

No one's really sure how to react to this, but Presea senses that she is an enemy and charges in, axe ready. Anna simply extends her arm, holding the skull in the palm of her hand.

"Ascensión," she says calmly.

The skull explodes and darkness creeps out of it, flowing in all directions, completely engulfing the church. Even Aura disappears.

"What did you do-un?" Deidara demands.

"This is my World," the girl explains, "In this place I am omnipresent and I can bend it to my will. Your attacks are useless against me here. How about we have a little fun?"

She shimmers and disappears. In a flash they found themselves no longer in the darkness, but in a plain of scorched ground. The sky above has stars, but they move around in an unnatural way and form horrifying shapes. The ground beneath them rumbles.

Each of them jumps in a different direction as from beneath them emerges a monstrosity. It's huge, a red dragon with huge leathery wings. It has seven heads on extremely long necks, six of them forming a circle around then seventh. Each head has a horn on top of it, with the seventh having four.

"What is that thing?!" exclaims Paige.

"It looks like something straight out of Revelation," comments Kyal.

A peal of evil laughter comes down from the sky.

"You're quite right, little elf," Anna says, "This is the Beast. It is an incarnation of my power in my World. If you can kill it, my Ascensión will end and you will be let out of my World. Just see if you kill all the heads"

"You heard her," says Solomon, "Everyone go for a different head, then we'll all go in for the…"

Presea, all too ready to act, leaps into action before he can finish. A powerful jump is all it takes for her to land on one of its heads. She digs her axe deep into the head, pushing with all her might. She breaks through the skull, hitting the brain. Rivers of blood pour from the wound. The head screams in pain, then falls limp. Satisfied, she makes another flying leap. The other heads attempt to bite her, but she simply lands on one of them and uses the others as stepping stones. After stepping over three heads, she jumps at the middle one. It looks like she might fall into its mouth, but her angle is just right so that she can take the head clean off. This time all the other heads scream in pain. She lands and gets out of the way as they are distracted.

"Let's go!" shouted Solomon.

Deidara hoped on a huge clay bird he had been preparing, Paige formed her orb wings, and Shizune concentrated chakra in her feet, hoping to be able to replicate Presea's jump. Solomon attempted to take his true form, only to sprout white, bat-like wings rather than take on a monstrous appearance. He was quite surprised, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and he prepared his blade. Kyal had to be content to launch fireballs from a distance.

Each reached a different head at approximately the same time.

Deidara's head shot a stream of fire at the blond ninja. He jumped, allowing his bird to be partially baked. It flew quickly into the mouth and he set it off, sending brains and gore in all directions.

"Art is a bang-un!"

He hops he would be able to form another bird before he reached the ground, but his fears prove unfounded as the kanji on the backs of his hands begin glowing. He is able to form another bird in an instant.

Paige, lacking any real offensive powers, is having a bit more trouble. She is constantly dodging blasts of fire. She tries to come up with an offensive spell, but she is getting nothing. Mostly they just vanquished demons, they didn't worry about showy attacks.

A spell finally comes to find as she gets a few hairs singed by a narrowly missed fire blast. She attributes it to Phoebe, but doesn't recall her sister ever using it.

"I call upon Medusa's bones, turn this beast into stone!"

The spell works as planned, turning the head into a hunk of stone. It falls of, hitting the ground and shattering.

"That wasn't so hard," she says.

Solomon takes a more daring approach. Careful to avoid blasts of fire, he flies in close. He shoves his sword into an eye. As it thrashes in pain, he leaps onto it and jabs his blade into its brain. He goes airborne again and laughs.

Shizune breathes a cloud of poison at her head, hoping to kill the whole thing at one. It retaliates burning away the poison. She realizes too late that her trajectory wasn't quite right and she starts to fall to her death. Luckily Presea manages to leap up and catch her. The small girl grabs the falling shinobi and then spins, launching her axe at the head. The blade buries itself in its throat and the two land safely.

Kyal's approach doesn't work very well a first. A fire breathing dragon is immune to fireballs. However, the Elemental Pendant also gave her control of all the Western and Eastern elements, so she also had water, wind, earth, metal and wood on her side. She just found fire was usually the most effective offensive element. Now she is countering fiery blasts with walls of water and attempting to skewer its head with sharp metal rods.

A particularly intense blast of fire came at her and she had totally surrounded herself in water. However, it doesn't let up. Fire keeps coming at her as barrier evaporates and is replenished by her magic. She decides to attempt something she's heard about, but never thought of trying. All of her magic equipment glows and melds into her body. A ball of light engulfs her as the water barrier comes down. She shoots upward, unfazed by the flames. The ball of magical energy collides with the head, obliterating it.

She directs herself back to the spot where everyone else is gathering. Her best magical items have been used up, but it's worth it to protect Aura. They all watch as the dragon's body falls to the ground.

"What gives-un?!" Deidara asks, to the sky, "You said we got out if we killed that thing-un!"

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" inquires Anna's mocking voice, "Decapitation isn't enough to kill my Beast. That was just the opening act, now the real show begins!"

The corpse began flapping its wings, standing back up. The remains of its necks and heads begin twisting to together forming a new head. It opened its mouth wide, gathering power for a final attack. A huge ball of light began coalescing in its mouth. They all readied themselves to run off in different directions to avoid it.

As the dragon closes its mouth and tilts its head back, a ball of blue fire rushes past them and straight at the dragon.

"How did you get into my World?!" Anna's voice demands from all around.

As the blue fire impacts with the dragon's chest, they immediately find themselves back in the church. At the far end of the church, a young man with sandy brown hair wearing blue medieval-style clothing has Anna pinned to a wall with a huge sword that is wreathed in blue flame, with a shining blue stone on the end of it. She struggles and tries to claw at the blade, but it's not doing much good. She begins snarling like an animal and foaming at the mouth.

"Paige!" a voice exclaims from behind them.

They all turn to see an attractive brunette with short hair standing there.

"Phoebe?!" replies Paige.

The two sisters rush forward and embrace with cries of "I missed you!"

"I don't mean to interrupt," grunts the guy with the sword, "but I need a little help over here."

"Sorry, Garion," Phoebe says, "Paige, we need to get Piper here now. We're gonna need the Power of Three and then some to take care of her."

"How do we get her here? I can't orb, it's too dangerous."

"We use the To Call a Lost Witch spell and don't worry, it's safe. I'm psychic, remember? Plus my powers got a big boost."

Paige nods and they begin:

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here"

There's a shimmer of light and then Piper is standing there. In her hand is a half-eaten chocolate bar in a Willy Wonka wrapper.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demands, then notices her sisters "Oh my God! Phoebe and Paige, what's going on?"

"Explain later," Phoebe says hastily, "Vanquish now."

"Do you have a spell?" Paige asks.

"Right here," she says, producing a piece of paper from her jeans pocket.

The three sisters gather around and begin reading.

"Aura, Aslan, Aldur, Akatosh

Eriond, Exodia Palutena, Primus

Ordona, Faron, Eldin, Lanayru

Boccob, Nerull, Pelor, Wee Jas

Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina

Baihumon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon,

Flying Spaghetti Monster and Invisible Pink Unicorn

We beseech you, new gods of this changed world

Make it as if this evil had never been born"

Unlike their usual vanquishes, Anna doesn't burst into flame. Instead a peaceful look comes across her face and her body slowly dissolves into black sand. Garion simply pulls his sword out of the wall, the blue flames dying down.

Before Piper and Paige can talk to their sister, she gets up and heads over to him.

"Okay, it's time to hand off the Orb to Aura," Phoebe tells him.

"You're sure it won't hurt her?" he asks.

"Positive, besides it'll be a lot safer from the Council with her."

"All right."

He reaches out and the blue stone at the end of his sword popped off. The sword becomes noticeably heavier and he simply puts it down. He strides over to Aura and places the Orb in her small hand.

Aura's eyes flutter open and she sits up, smiling.

"I'm grateful to you all for protecting me," she says in a small voice, "Now that I'm awake, I'll do my best to protect my colony. Now let's undo all the damage."

She leads them out the doors of church and holds the orb aloft. A wave of blue light sweeps across the colony. The areas damaged by the fight with Slayer are instantly replied. Those who had been injured fighting her are healed and by the combined power of Aura and the Orb of Aldur even those who died are resurrected. At various points throughout the colony, the members of SEELE find themselves entering eternal, dreamless sleep, as do the telepaths who worked for them. The barrier that had protected Aura colony from the Halloween Horrors rises again, a blue sky and lazy clouds appearing overhead.

Aura smiles at her handiwork.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" she says sweetly.

--

After a week of reunions, getting to know new friends, generally having fun, and diplomatic meeting from Phoebe, Garion, and the rest of the St. Louis group, the group found itself ready to move on. So one morning they packed up their things and said their goodbyes.

"Where will you go?" Aura asks as she walks with them to the edge of the colony. She now wears the Orb of Aldur around her neck on a silver chain.

"We've heard about a city of magic in California," Paige replies, "I think it would be nice fit for me and my sisters. Solomon and Presea are interested in getting to Sunnydale and Deidara wants to find his partner Sasori. Garion wants to come with us, too. He says he's heard rumors about his Aunt Polgara in the same area."

They finally reach the flowery meadow that marks the end of Aura's barrier. Aura waves her hand and suddenly a huge bus appears. It had is mostly white with some blue and lavender accents.

"Wow!" shouts Deidara.

"Think of this as my parting gift," Aura says, "It's a magically reinforced bus with extra room in case you make some new friends on your journey. It can withstand most attacks and you'll never need to refuel it. Oh, it repairs itself, too."

"Thank you," Solomon said.

"It's least I can do. You guys protected me until I could be born into this world."

"We should probably be going," Phoebe interjects, "If my visions are right, we need to reach our destination before the start of the war."

"Is there really going to be a war-un?" Deidara asks.

"Yes, and it's going to be bad. The key players are moving into place, but it's still a few years down the road. Hopefully we won't have to get involved, though. Too many things about the future are uncertain right now"

"All right people," says Piper, "Let's move out, then. I'd like to find my husband before this little war of yours gets started up."

"WAIT!" comes a group of voices from across the meadow.

Running up to them is a group of Aura colony natives carrying luggage: Roza with her cat, Kyal and her orc boyfriend, Shizune, Collette, and, to everyone's surprise, Dr. Cox and Zim.

"What are you guys doing?" Paige asks.

"We decided to come with you," Roza replies, "I want to go out and see the world."

"With Aura's power, this colony doesn't really need healers and I really want to see Magia," Kyal says.

"I'm hoping to find Lady Tsunade," Shizune replies.

"I want to see if I can find Lloyd and all the others," Collette adds.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Newbie, Barbie, Gandhi, Carla, and Jordan. Hell, I'd even settle for Bob Kelso at this point for a familiar face," says Dr. Cox.

"Zim tires of the foolish humans and their worship of the small human child: Zim says, then hesitates, "…and I miss GIR."

"All right," says Piper, already taking her position as team mother, "Everyone who's leaving get on the bus right now."

So they all loaded themselves and their luggage into the spacious Aura bus, Solomon took his position in the driver's seat, and they waved to Aura as they headed out into the great unknown.

--

A/N: Well, not quite the ending I had in mind, but this story was running dangerously close to becoming a dead fic, so I decided to give it a proper ending. I might write a sequel, but I don't know. My next Halloween World fic will probably be a series of drabbles similar to DarkGoddess's Snapshots of the Hallow Earth. I just hope spaceman is willing to give me canon status for those, too.


End file.
